


The Voice of an Angel

by renjunsmp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, But its just kissing, Crying, Developing Friendships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Face Punching, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football Game, Hospitals, Isolation, Lots of Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Punching, References to Depression, Revenge, Slow Build, Soulmates, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Violence, Yelling, also sorry jaemin, and renjun, lol I always write about heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsmp3/pseuds/renjunsmp3
Summary: The only way to know the identity of your soulmate is by hearing their voice.orRenjun's journey through his life, and the process of finding his soulmate.





	1. The Other Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm back as promised with the au I've been talking about and I'm so excited to let you all see it! Let me know what you think in the comments! I have some things planned out for how the story is going to go, and I'm still writing it as we speak. I'm planning on posting more chapters, maybe 2 this weekend so I hope you can look forward to it! I'll also add any tags, trigger warnings, or people/relationships when they come along. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm back as promised with the au I've been talking about and I'm so excited to let you all see it! Let me know what you think in the comments! I have some things planned out for how the story is going to go, and I'm still writing it as we speak. I'm planning on posting more chapters, maybe 2 this weekend so I hope you can look forward to it! I'll also add any tags, trigger warnings, or people/relationships when they come along. Enjoy!

If there was one thing that you would want to know about Huang Renjun, you would definitely want to know how much he loves anything to do with romance. Romcom movies on Friday nights by himself? Reading romance books? Acting in romantic plays? Renjun did every single one of those. To put it shortly, Renjun is fascinated by the idea of love. He loves the way books and movies perceive every emotion, good and bad, he loves that everything always works out no matter the situation; it gives him hope. Renjun is a very, very, very, hopeless romantic.

 

“Injunnnnnnnn,” Renjun heard a groan from across the couch, “How many more times are we going to watch Love, Simon? I’m almost certain we’ve watched this movie 7 times together.”

“That’s not a lot Hyuck.” Renjun looked over at the boy, who’s head was cocked to the side, giving him a death stare from under his fluffy blanket.

“I don’t even want to know how many times you’ve watched this movie on your own.” He said rolling his eyes. 

“I love spending time with you and all Jun, but you need to get out more. These romantic comedies aren’t going to fulfill your need for social interaction.” 

“But look it’s my favorite part! Simon looks at Blue and notices that he likes Halloween Oreos!”

He felt a pillow hit him.

“Ow…” Renjun said, throwing the pillow onto the floor.

“Come on Renjun, you have to realize that cooping yourself up like this isn’t healthy.”

“But what if I want to stay on my couch with a fluffy blanket and eat snacks all night.” Renjun says, knowing he’s clearly losing this battle.

Donghyuck gets up from his comfy position in the corner of Renjun’s couch, and climbs over to him, and takes his hands in his own. He looks at Renjun, with his disheveled dirty blonde hair, big round glasses that make him look like he’s from Harry Potter, and an oversized sweatshirt. Renjun looks at him like a pouting puppy.

“Renjun I know you don’t actually want to sit inside all night every night. I know you better than you know yourself, I’m practically your brother. If you ever want to have a love story like they do in the movies-“ He stops, and points to the t.v., “-then you have to go out and find it.” Hyuck moved Renjun’s long hair out of his eyes.

“You’ll find your soulmate I promise.” He watched as Renjun looked up to him.

“Do you think so?” He said, feeling unsure.

“Of course Junnie! Who wouldn’t love your cute face!!” Hyuck cooed, pinching Renjun’s cheeks no matter how much he tried to pull away.

The two ended up wrestling each other and rolling off the couch, getting tangled in fluffy blankets and comfy oversized sweatshirts, and giggling the entire way through.

 

Renjun couldn’t be more thankful to his best friend.

 

 

 

Every day of the next week, Renjun tried to get out of the house more. Studying at coffee shops, inviting Donghyuck and Chenle to go places, even hang out with his brother Sicheng, and his boyfriend Yuta. It was enough to get Donghyuck to stop nagging him about engaging in social interaction, and to Renjun, that was a win.

No matter how much Renjun just wanted to go home, jump into his bed and wrap himself in his blankets, he knew deep down Donghyuck was right. So he decided every Tuesday and Thursday he would do his homework at the library rather than curling up in his bed and doing it in the dark. 

Renjun was at the library for about 2 hours before he got distracted. He was doing his history homework, and this section was on soulmates. Soulmates always sparked an interest in Renjun, he loves learning how people met them, and how their voices sounded in their head. 

He always got different responses from people of when they started hearing their soulmates voice in their head, but the average time span was about a week, some for even two weeks. Renjun always wondered when his soulmates voice would start talking in his head. He was excited to hear if it was a girl or boys’ voice, whether their voice was high pitched or deep, smooth or rough tone, he was curious about all of it.

He always seemed to fall in love with the idea of soulmates and just couldn’t wait to be able to finally hear his own speak in his head. Almost everyone hears it when they’re 16-18 years old. 

In a way, this worried Renjun. He was 18, and still hadn't heard his soulmates voice. It’s September, his birthday is March 23, and to say the least he's terrified that he won't ever find his soulmate.

He's scared that he won't hear the heavenly voice in his head, that he will never be able to have the relationships with someone like they do in the movies, that his entire life he's spent reading romance novels and everything to do with romance, was all a waste. Renjun wasn't even sure he could live without someone loving him. Was it even possible?

Renjun picked up his phone to getting texts (Correction: spam texts*) from Hyuck, and 3 missed phone calls. He opened his phone and went to his texts.

 

The 3 Losers

 

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _GUYS_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _GUYS_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _GET ONLINE NOW_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _YALL GET YOUR TINY BUTTS ON YOUR PHONES RIGHT NOW BEFORE I COME TO WHERE YOU BOTH LIVE AND PERSONALLY BEAT YOU BOTH UP_

 **LeLeavemealone:** _What do you want hyuck I’m trying to do homework_

 **Renjunvenated:** _^^^^_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _meet me at our park in 5 I have news :)_

 **Leleavemealone:** _Hyuck I swear if this is another one of those pranks you pulled a few years ago where you lured us to the park and pelted us with water balloons and freezing cold hose water I want no part of it_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _I promise it’s not!! It’s serious business_

 **Renjunvenated:** _Okay, Ill be there in 5_

 **Leleavemealone:** _me too^_

 

 

Renjun pulled up to the park and parked his car. He wondered what was going on, if it was actually serious as Hyuck says, or something light hearted and stupid, which was usually the case with him. He shrugged it off and tried not to get too worried about it. He got out of the car and locked it, and walked into the gates to see Hyuck and Chenle swinging on the swings together, waiting for Renjun to arrive.

Renjun walks over to the wood chips on the ground and approaches the swings, and finds one on the other side of Hyuck. He sits down and they sit in silence for a few seconds.

 

“Guys I can hear my soulmate!!!!!” Hyuck said giddily. Chenle immediately squealed, but Renjun’s jaw had dropped.

“Really?” Chenle said, eyes wide with wonder.

“Yes! He kind of sounds like a loser, but a really cute loser and his personality already seems so sweet and I’m literally in love with him already and its only been an hour since I started hearing him!!”

He wasn’t going to admit he was jealous. No, he was going to pretend he was happy. This is Hyuck he’s thinking about. The selfless Hyuck that did everything for everyone. The one who gave up anything and everything to make sure everyone around him was okay and happy, and then would focus on himself. Why couldn’t he be like that? Why couldn’t he be happy for the boy? He wanted to, he really did. They’ve been friends since they were practically in the womb for Gods sake! But for some reason his brain just wouldn’t let him. 

“I cant wait to meet him next week!!!” Hyuck squealed.

“Hyuck thats amazing! I’m so happy for you!!” Chenle yelled, jumping off his swing and running over to Hyuck to hug him. 

Renjun got up as well to hug him, but he genuinely couldn’t feel happy. He wanted to hear his soulmates voice, and feel happy. He wanted to feel like everyone else. Chenle had started hearing his soulmates voice a few days ago, and at this point they both knew how it felt to be in love with someones voice. To be able to hear the voice of the person that they will spend the rest of their life with.

Renjun just wanted someone to hug him, and hold him close, and he was only reminded of it on that cold September night in the park sitting on the freezing swings, listening to his friends talk about how he couldn’t wait to meet his soulmate.


	2. The Sun And His Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy!

The next few days went by super slow. Just school, work, and whatever else he did in his free time, including Chenle meeting his soulmate. His name was Park Jisung, and he seemed to be a really cute kid. He could see that they were made for one another. Renjun was happy for Jisung and Chenle, he really was. He was starting to be able to not be so jealous of the two younger boys, even though it was really hard not to.

 

Renjun was in math class one day when he hears his phone vibrate for the 10 time that minute. He sneaks his phone out of his pocket, puts it in his lap and sees that it was Hyuck spamming the group chat with him and Chenle.

 

The 3 Losers

 

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _Guyssssssss_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _Stop being boring in class and turn your phones on_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _Im going to do this until y’all come online_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _Hellllloooooooooooooooo_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _Chenlllllleeeeeeeeee_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _Bigheadddddddddd_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _Rennnnnnnjjuuunnnnn_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _Come on midget turn your phone on I know you’re in boring math class_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _Y’all suck_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _I’m bringing you both home from school today_

 

 **LeLeavemealone:** _Wow did you finally gain a couple braincells and get your drivers license?_

 

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _OH so NOW you answer_

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _RUDE_

 

 **Renjunvenated:** _So what’s the occasion? Do we have to pay you for something? I feel like theres a catch_

 

 **LeLeavemealone:** _Yeah this is weird for you Hyuck. Say you love me and Renjun if you need help_

 

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _I cant just do something nice for my two best friends in the entire world for once without being accused of wanting something in return?_

 

 **Leleavemealone:** _no_

 

 **Renjunvenated:** _no_

 

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _You guys are underestimating me :(_

 

 **Renjunvenated:** _No we’ve just known you our entire lives_

 

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _Well I’m still bringing you two ungrateful shits home from school today so come find a small light blue car outside the front of the school or I’m leaving you here to walk home and get kidnapped :)_

 

 **Leleavemealone:** _That sounds more like it_

 

 **HyuckGotLuck:** _ >:( _

 

 

Renjun looked up from his phone wondering what just happened and realized he missed a big section in math that was going to be on the test next week.

He facepalmed realizing that the useless conversation got him nothing but a suspicious ride home.

Once the bell rang for school to be over, Renjun walked down the hallway to go find Chenle and walk with him out of the school.

“What do you think he’s planning?” Chenle looked at Renjun.

“I honestly have no idea.”

The two boys continued walking, Renjun listening on and on about how much Chenle hates his Chemistry teacher and how Chemistry will never help him in the future.

They get to the front of the school and spot the blue car that Hyuck was talking about and they approach it.

“Who’s that in the car with him?” Chenle looks at Renjun with big eyes and asks.

“I have no idea.” He answers. He looks harder at the boy and notices the black hair, and the undercut. Then he sees the cheekbones.

They approach the car, and get in the backseat. The car is completely silent until Chenle puts his face in between the two front seats.

“Soooooooo…. What are we doing in Mark Lee’s car Lee Donghyuck?”

Mark and Hyuck both exchanged a glance and then Hyuck turned around in the seat to face the two of them.

“Mark is my… I mean.. Mark and I are soulmates.” Hyuck struggles to say, but once it’s out, he breaks into a wide smile.

Renjun thought for a moment. Mark Lee? Mark Lee?? The same nerd that hangs out with the jocks? Part of the same group of people Hyuck hates? They’re soulmates?

“Hyuck thats awesome!! Congrats guys I hope everything goes well for you both!” Chenle yells out, flashing his blinding smile, and ruffling Hyuck’s hair since this would be the only time he would ever let it slide.

“Yeah! I’m really happy for you Hyuck, thats amazing. You guys seem great for each other.” Renjun says, just as Chenle goes to shake Mark’s hand. Then Chenle leans in and half whispers,

“If you hurt him I’ll hurt you 1000 times more. Got it Lee?”

Renjun bursts into laughter, doubling over at the younger’s attempt to seem intimidating.

“Chenle you’re as intimidating as a kitten looking at itself in the mirror.” Renjun says, making everyone burst into laughter besides Chenle who looked a little offended, but kept his smile on anyways knowing it was all in good fun.

“How about we all go out for ice cream on me?” Hyuck says, and looks at Mark.

“You guys wanna go get ice cream?” Mark asks while looking at Renjun and Chenle.

They both nod.

The car ride was super silent and it was as if Chenle knew exactly what Renjun was thinking.

_Mark Lee? of all people?_

Though the two boys were happy for their best friend they couldn’t help but have their doubts. But during the 15 minute car ride, Renjun watched as Mark reached his hand over to Hyuck’s and slowly laced his fingers in one another, and saw as Hyuck’s face began to show a pink color, and looked into his lap. It made him feel warm inside, being able to see how in love they might actually be.

But oh, how Renjun longed to have that for himself. He wanted someone to lace his fingers with, someone to make him blush, someone that would ruffle his hair and mess around with him and have a good laugh. He wanted someone he could love endlessly and cuddle all through the cold nights of the winter. Someone that he could give his clothes for them to wear, or for him to wear theirs. Someone that he could kiss everywhere and make them giggle. He wanted someone he could be open with and have no fears. He wanted everything that he didn’t have, and the longer that he went without it, he felt like his heart was breaking every single time. And he couldn’t help it. The more couples and soulmates he saw everywhere only made him more desperate to be with the person of his dreams.

But he reassures himself that it’ll happen soon, because everything always works out in the end.

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if there's anything you want to tell me, or if you want to give me some constructive criticism! I'm open for anything :)


	3. His Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor trigger warning: mental breakdown, mild panic

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Chenle yelling about which ice cream flavor he wanted as Mark put the car to a stop.

They all got out of the car and went into the tiny ice cream shop. He noticed all the couples sharing ice cream, and made his way into line.

He noticed that Chenle was talking to him about which flavors he wanted and how he couldn’t choose, but he zoned out, and could only focus on Hyuck and Mark. He watched as Hyuck was hanging onto Mark’s arm and jumping, getting excited about all the different toppings he could get, and he watched as Mark stared at the boy who was a ball of energy like he was his entire world. And no matter how warm he felt watching his best friend since before they could even form words finally find someone who loves him, he couldn’t help but feel a pang in his chest remembering how Chenle has that same love with Jisung. But he’s left with no one. He doesn’t have anyone like that. And it makes him feel more alone in the world than ever.

“Reeennnnjjjuunnnn” Chenle snaps him out of his thoughts once again by waving his hand in front of his face. Renjun looks at him confused.

“Hey, are you okay?” He whispers as to not disturb the lovebirds in front of them still trying to decide on whether they want their ice cream in a cup or a cone.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Renjun says and looks back up at the chalkboard with ice cream flavors and toppings written in different chalk colors on it.

He decides on strawberry cheesecake ice cream with no toppings, and watches as Hyuck and Mark both order their ice creams. Something he was fascinated by was Mark watching Hyuck order his ice cream sundae with the biggest heart eyes he has ever seen anyone have. 

Renjun watches as the employee on the other side of the counter was making his ice cream along with Chenle’s.

Chenle grabs both of their ice creams and hands Renjun’s his. They walk over to the couple and watch as the cashier says their total.

“That’ll be $15.78.” 

Mark quickly pulls his wallet out of his pocket when Hyuck goes to grab his from his pocket.

Mark quickly hands the money to the cashier and then watches as Hyuck pulls the money out of his wallet. Mark puts his hand on Hyuck’s and makes him put his money back into his wallet.

“Come on Mark I was gonna pay!” Hyuck looked up at him and pouted.

“Not when I’m around.” Mark said smiling and placed a quick peck on Hyuck’s forehead which had caught him off guard, and turned his entire face including his ears, bright red. Hyuck put his head down and walked out of the ice cream shop to sit at the tiny table outside. Mark giggled and chased him out and sat with him, and proceeding to tickle him to keep him from being embarrassed.

“They’re so gross.” Chenle said.

Renjun looked at Chenle. “You’re telling me.”

“But we got free ice cream so I’m not complaining much.” Chenle said, putting a spoonful of his cookie dough ice cream in his mouth and walking out the door to sit with the mushy couple.  
Renjun followed shortly after, but not without feeling pangs of jealousy deep inside his chest.

When he sat at the table the boys sat in silence, eating their own respective ice creams, with the occasional sharing of ice cream between Mark and Hyuck.

“When did you guys meet?” Chenle speaks up.

“So I was skipping class right-“ Hyuck starts.

“As any normal person would,” Chenle says very sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

“Right?” Hyuck says, and Renjun facepalms.

“I had gone to the really nice convenience store to get a chocolate bar since I was craving chocolate, plus his voice had told me to do it so of course I had to get the chocolate bar with caramel inside.” Hyuck says trying to be funny, but nobody laughs besides Mark.

“And when I was walking around the park near the convenience store eating my chocolate bar, I decided to sit on a bench, and didn’t really notice another person on the bench doing some math homework. When I did, I caught him looking at me a little suspiciously as if he claimed that bench.” Hyuck said eyeing Mark evilly.

“So I said to him-“ He bursts into laughter as he couldn’t hold it in. “Whatchu lookin at? I’m just trying to eat a fucking chocolate bar.”” Mark and him both burst into laughter to the point of tears, and Chenle and Renjun couldn’t help but smile at the two boys.

Hyuck wipes the tears from his face and continues, “His eyes widened so big I was almost sure they were going to pop out of his sockets! But of course I’m oblivious and kept talking.” He giggles again, making Renjun feel genuinely happy inside.

“I said to him “Stop looking at me like that and let me eat my damn chocolate.”” Hyuck’s body was shaking as he was laughing his heart out, laying on Mark.

“Then Mark says, “o-okay”. AND I YELPED WHEN I HEARD HIS VOICE” Hyuck started yelling.

“I COULDN”T BELIEVE I TALKED TO MY SOULMATE LIKE THAT! I STARTED STUTTERING LIKE AN IDIOT AFTER TOO!” Hyuck continued screaming.

Mark started cackling and explained his point of view. “He goes “o-o-ohmygod i- im- im so sorry I didn’t m-mean-“ and I put my stuff down on the bench in the space between us, and walked over to him and hugged him while he stood up, and we kind of just held each other like that for a few minutes and there were a few people staring, but it doesn’t matter because I have the love of my life by my side now.” Mark finished with a cheesy smile pointed at his soulmate, which was returned, and finished off with a quick peck on the lips.

Renjun was happy for them, he really was, but as always he felt off. Like something wasn’t right. 

They threw away their trash, and Chenle was yelling about how gross of a couple they are and they haven’t even known each other in person for not even 12 hours. They all got into the blue car once again as Hyuck gave Mark directions to Renjun and Chenle’s house, which were conveniently down the street from one another.

They dropped off Chenle, of course not without his big goofy smile and wave, and went down the street to Renjun’s house. Hyuck had told Mark he wanted to say hi to Renjun’s mother really quick before they went back to his place to hang out, and followed Renjun into the house, fully aware that his mother doesn’t come home until late.

“So… What do you think of him?” Hyuck asked, super innocently with curiosity lacing his voice, and his fingers fidgeting.

“He seems amazing for you Hyuck. You guys seem really good for each other, I’m so happy for you.” Renjun said, trying to keep himself together for as long as he possibly could.

Somehow, Hyuck was able to realize something was up, and walked over to Renjun and wrapped his arms around him, and felt a pair of skinny arms wrap around him as well.

“Thank you.” Hyuck said quietly. It was silent for a few seconds, and Renjun felt Hyuck squeeze him a little more and held him tighter.

“What’s wrong Junnie? You seemed a little off today.” Hyuck said, and then he could feel Renjun’s body rack with sobs.

Renjun started to sob into Hyuck’s shoulder, which smelled of fresh laundry and flowers.

“Renjun what’s wrong? You can tell me anything you know.” Hyuck said, starting to rub circles into Renjun’s back and putting a couple kisses on his shoulder.

“I-Im sorry Hyuck you should be with Mark right now. Im fine really.” He said, still crying.

“Don’t be sorry. You’re obviously not okay right now Renjun Im not going to leave you like this. I don’t care about Mark right now if you’re right here in front of me needing help. I’ll just tell him to come get me later.”

“A-are you sure?” Renjun said quietly, as if he didn’t want to wake up a mouse.

“Yes I’m sure. I’ll stay here until I know you’re okay.” Hyuck said. 

“Go to your room I’m just going to tell Mark to come get me later and I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

Renjun watched as Hyuck had left his house to go talk to his soulmate outside, and slowly started to walk up the stairs to his room when he hears Hyuck’s voice.

“Renjun?”

“Yeah?” He responds.

“Do you mind if Mark stays for a little while? He says he wants to help you. If not he says he doesn’t mind leaving or staying on the couch or something.”

“He can come up if he wants.” 

Renjun heard Hyuck cheering a little that his soulmate and his best friend will be able to form a friendship. He walked into his room, and sat on the bed, hearing two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs.

He heard a knock on the door.

“You can come in.” Renjun says, and Mark immediately feels the tension and sadness in the room that was so intense he wasn’t even sure how to handle it. But somehow, Donghyuck knew exactly what to do. He sat on the bed, and watched as Renjun crawled on top of Donghyuck’s lap and wrapped his tiny body around him. Renjun put his head in Hyuck’s neck, and continued to cry, and with his small legs wrapped around Hyuck’s waist, and arms wrapped around his shoulders, he cried his heart out.

Mark in a way was taken aback by such an intimate gesture but with the way that the comfort seemed to help Renjun, he just felt it was cruel to stop the two. Plus he had the opportunity to see his soulmate caring for others, and got to see how close they all really are. It felt almost that his heart was bursting with warmth but with sadness at the same time. 

Hyuck wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and rubbed circles in his back in order to calm him down and get him to stop crying.

Renjun felt broken, he felt hopeless. He would never have a love like that. He could never be able to love someone the way that they do. 

Thinking about this only made in more upset and caused him to cry harder than before.

"Hey hey hey, Renjun there's no need to cry harder just turn off your brain really quick it'll be okay I promise nothing can hurt you now."

Hyuck put his hand in Renjun’s hair, massaging his head gently, and eventually resulting to just petting his head.

Renjun felt the tears soaking his face, and then someone wiping his tears away. He opens his eyes to see Mark using his sleeve to wipe the tears off his face. Mark stopped, not wanting to hurt the boy or make him feel uncomfortable, but he realized quickly that wiping his tears was the reason he stopped crying.

"Thanks." Renjun said, looking at Mark and burying his face back into Hyuck's neck.

"Anytime," Mark responded, a small smile forming on his face, that only Hyuck was able to see. Hyuck looked at Mark, and mouthed "thank you." and as if he was holding a baby, he rested his head lightly on top of Renjun's, holding his head, keeping Renjun as close as possible.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hyuck says softly, petting Renjun’s head gently.

“I just-“ Renjun starts, but chokes up.

“I’m almost 19…” He starts again, and Hyuck seems to know exactly where this is going and pulls him into a tighter hug and holds him closer.

Renjun continued, even though he was almost being smothered by Hyuck.

“I’m older than both you and Chenle. Probably Mark too. And you all found your soulmates. After hearing you guys gushing about how much you are in love with your soulmates voices, and now seeing the both of you so happy, it just hurts.” He says softly and quietly.

“Don’t get me wrong I’m so happy for the both of you, but what am I now? the only friend without a soulmate? The sad and lonely friend that neither of you will have time for anymore since you found the loves of your lives? I don’t want to end up soulmateless. I would never be able to survive-“ He chokes up again.

“You of all people Hyuck should know how much of a romantic I am. I love that kind of stuff, and I’m always fantasizing about love… What would happen if I wasn’t capable of falling in love with someone? Will my whole life until now be a complete waste? Did I waste my time here on Earth to fantasize and obsess about something Ill never get to have for myself?” Tears were slowly running down his face now, and Hyuck kept one hand in his hair and the other on Renjun’s back.

“Hey Junnie don’t think like that okay? You’ll hear their voice soon. I promise. Everything happens for a reason. Don’t give up okay? You cant give up because then you really won’t find them.”

“Thank you Hyuck it means a lot. I really mean it. Thank you.” Renjun said, putting his head to the side, still resting on Hyuck’s shoulder.

“Wanna lay down?” Hyuck says softly and Renjun nods. They both go on the bed and move up to the pillows, and Renjun keeps his head on his chest, playing with the fabric on Hyuck’s shirt.

Renjun looks up to Mark and gives him a soft smile.

“Sorry I’m stealing your boyfriend.” He says with a sad but hopeful giggle.

“You need him more right now, don’t apologize. I’m ok with just laying next to him.” Mark says while looking at Hyuck adoringly. Hyuck grabs Mark’s hand and places a small kiss on it, causing Mark’s face to turn bright red.

“You guys are gross let me sulk without hearing you kiss.” Renjun said sarcastically with an eye roll, causing both of the boys to laugh.

 

 

 

But with that laugh, came something that Renjun didn’t expect.

 

 

His hearing went completely silent. It was as if he was completely deaf for a couple seconds, his vision completely clear. He widened his eyes, wondering what was going on, almost going into panic.

 

He sat up straight on the bed, startling Mark and Hyuck. He sat on his legs just looking straight at the window across from him near his bed, not moving a muscle.

 

 

 

_Hello_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been posting a lot of chapters and it's just starting to get more interesting! I hope you're all enjoying The Voice of an Angel. If it wasn't clear enough, that last Hello was the voice of Renjun's soulmate. I can't wait to post more chapters for you all, please leave comments if you can! It always motivates me to write more :)


	4. The Deep Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a forewarning, there is a little bit of crying. But, other than that there isn't much of anything else to be worried about trigger warning wise. Also keep in mind that the voices talking are Renjun and his soulmate.  
> Renjun = Bold  
> Soulmate= Italics
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A deep voice. A voice that sounded like flowers were blooming with honey dripping off each and every petal. It sounded sweet, and happy, and joyful. 

 

 

 

_Don’t give up on me_

 

 

 

The tone that the godly voice used, sent chills down Renjun’s spine. A tear formed in his eyes, and he felt it slowly leave his eyes, slowly running down his cheeks, his chin, and dripping down onto the bed under him. Both Mark and Hyuck got up to look at him to see if he was okay and if they needed to call for help.

 

“Renjun??!! What happened are you okay?!” Hyuck was wiping the tear off his face.

Renjun slowly turned his head to look straight at Hyuck, and then turned it to look at Mark. He broke down into tears again.

_You should tell them, they need to know you’re okay_

 

 

The voice in his head was gorgeous, beautiful, its like a song you hear for the first time and cant stop listening to it, learning the song, it’s highs and lows, learning the lyrics, and the message that comes across every time. Just by hearing his voice, Renjun fell in love, and felt great relief as well. He wanted to learn the boy’s voice. He wanted to know how it sounded when it was happy, excited, tired, sad, angry, in love. He wanted to hear every aspect. He wanted to fall in love like they did in the movies, and he didn’t even mind that it sounds cliche. That’s his soulmate. This is the voice he’ll hear for probably the rest of his life, and even though he hasn’t seen him in person, he knows he’s a great person and he cares. It only makes Renjun more motivated to tell his friends and share how happy he feels and how complete he finally feels. 

 

 

“I heard him.” Renjun blurts out.

“YOU WHAT” Hyuck starts screaming.

Renjun jumps forward and tackles Hyuck.

“I HEARD HIM I HEARD HIM MY SOULMATE I HEARD HIS VOICE” Renjun starts screaming and he could hear his voice cracking and felt it starting to get hoarse, but it didn’t matter.

He heard his soulmate.

The moment he’s been waiting for his entire life.

The moment he’s dreamed about for 18 years.

 

 

Hyuck starts screaming and squeezing Renjun and tackling him as well.

“WHAT’S HE LIKE OH MY GOD RENJUN IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU” Hyuck was yelling.

“TELL ME EVERYTHING.”

Renjun told him every detail and didn’t leave one detail out. For a while he completely forgot Mark was sitting on the bed with them, probably feeling super out of place. 

Renjun got up and crawled over to Mark and threw himself into a hug with him, whispering thank you over and over and over again. This made Mark smile wide seeing the boy who was just so broken a while ago, full of life and full of hope.

By the time Renjun had stopped getting excited about his soulmates voice, it was starting to get late.

“Hey Renjun?” Mark said within the almost-silence.

“Yeah?”

“We have to go, it’s almost 6:00 and my parents like for me to be at home for family dinner tonight, especially because I’m introducing them to Hyuck tonight.”

“Well don’t let me ruin your plans. Have fun tonight you two, and Hyuck you better not mess anything up.” Renjun said, as Mark and Hyuck had started making their way out of his room.

He let them walk out of the door and into Mark’s car they went, smiling the whole way there, and Renjun wondered if that’s how he and his soulmate will be once they meet. He honestly hopes so.

He goes back up to his room, and flops onto his bed and just stares at the ceiling, smiling his big goofy smile, just thinking about his voice.

He noticed that his soulmate was able to know what was happening to him, which was weird he thought. It’s very rare for a soulmate to talk about something specific going on in the others’ life when talking for the first time. IT only makes Renjun blush, knowing he’s part of a small percentage of soulmates who have the ability to do that. Though he wont be able to know what his soulmate was doing, there was a good chance that his soulmate knew what he was doing. Thinking about it only made his smile grow wider.

 

 

_You’re wondering what I’m like in real life right? Well for one I’m a big romantic._

 

 

The voice said that line giggling, and it sent Renjun’s heart into overdrive. Not only was this voice cute, but they shared a common interest, and he could expect to be treated well.

Renjun wondered how he hasn’t even seen the guy and he’s already in love. But in another part of his brain it’s saying “I don’t care I don’t care.” Because all he wants to do is give infinite love to the other boy talking to him. 

He spends hours just talking to the voice in his head, and told it everything he could. He was so happy he could finally have someone to rely on and something to look forward to in the next week.

Renjun eventually fell into a deep sleep after the voice lulled him to bed, only wanting the best for him.

 

 

 

_________________

 

He woke up on Saturday feeling warm and bubbly. He almost forgot why he did, but something felt like it was waking up inside him.

 

_Good Morning_

 

 

He was immediately reminded of the sweet boy who was somehow able to talk to him in his head.

It all still felt so unreal to him, he never would have thought he would feel such love for someone like he does right now by only hearing their voice and having minimal conversations. 

He heard that the conversations are slow the first day but the second day they get better so he was excited to get to know him better.

_So we’re soulmates huh?_

Renjun laughs out loud.

**I guess we are**

_So what do soulmates do? I mean, sure I’m already in love with your voice, but do we just get to know each other?_

Renjun is taken aback for a second. 

**Did he just say he’s in love with my voice? Oh my God he’s so cute I just want to meet him**

_I want to meet you too cutie_

Renjun froze. 

“Did I actually just say that to him” He then facepalms.

**Um. I-**

_It’s okay I’m not really sure how this works either, I mean you’re my first and only soulmate_

Renjun can hear his deep laugh and just how genuinely sweet he’s being, and it only makes him want to fall deeper into what is his mysterious soulmate.

**We’re in this together then**

He thinks that while smiling, and he’s almost sure that his soulmate can tell he was smiling because he hears him calling him cute over and over.

_You sound so cute! I can't wait to meet you, and make sure you know how loved you are._

Renjun blushed. He’s flirty, which is a trait that he always pictured his soulmate to be. He felt like he was already eternally grateful for him. He seems so sweet, caring, loving, and so many other things, and they’ve only had one real conversation.

_I have practice soon so I have to go but we’ll talk later_

He seems so…. enthusiastic. 

**Okay, talk to you later!**

“Is he actually excited to talk to me? Is he excited for the possibility to be able to meet me soon?” He whispers into his empty house.

 

 

All Renjun could think about all day was the voice inside his head, the one who was kind and caring, and so many other things that Renjun didn’t know about yet, and the suspense made it all better than he would have thought it would.

He was dying to meet his soulmate, and hug him, and kiss him in the rain, going on picnic dates, and going on hikes, anything romantic that you could possibly think of.

He wanted to tell his parents about hearing his soulmate’s voice, but they were away for the weekend, and he didn’t want to text or call them so he decided to wait until they got home. His brother, Sicheng, was staying at his boyfriend Yuta’s house the night before and was coming to hang out with him later in the day or whenever he decides to leave Yuta’s.

He went to the mini library in his room, which consisted of roughly 28 books, and picked out his favorite one. It was a play, and was his absolute favorite. It was a fairly short play, with less than 100 pages, but it was a romance play, his favorite.

He sat down on his bed and read the play over and over for a couple hours until he heard the door open and close, with a couple of voices booming in the house.

“Injunnie!! I’m home and Yuta is going to stay for a little while!” Sicheng yelled into the house so that Renjun would hear him.

Renjun ran downstairs, putting his small book onto the bed. 

He sprinted into the kitchen, where Yuta and Sicheng were standing and threw himself into a hug with Sicheng, wrapping his small body around him. Sicheng was taken by surprise, lifting his arms and then eventually putting them around Renjun as well.

“So what’s the occasion Junnie? You never hug me when I come home.” Sicheng said, curious.

“Well,” Renjun started, pulling away.

“I HEARD MY SOULMATES VOICE YESTERDAY” Renjun squealed and blurted it out, and his jaw dropped, and pulled Renjun into a hug again.

Renjun was jumping in place, and stopped once he felt Sicheng pull him closer and kiss the top of his head.

“I’m so happy for you Junnie that’s amazing!!” His older brother replied.

Yuta walked over to the brothers and messed up Renjun’s hair and pinched his cheek.

“You’re so cute! I’m happy you can finally hear his voice, I remember how worried you were about being so old and not hearing it yet.”

"I'm not that old!" Renjun pouts squeezing Sicheng harder.

"You aren't that young either." Sicheng says, and chuckles, holding his brother close. Renjun pulled away from Sicheng, hitting him on the shoulder.

“I’m hungry,” Renjun states, “Did you guys bring me any food?" He walks towards the bags that Sicheng and Yuta has just brought in the door and started searching around in them for anything edible. 

Renjun pulled out a small container of ice cream and grabbed a spoon.

"Hey, Yuta and I were going to share that !" Sicheng exclaimed.

"It's mine now!!" Renjun yelled, sprinting up to his room and locking the door to keep his older brother and his boyfriend from beating him to shreds for stealing their dessert.

Renjun picked his phone up which was on his bed to see a text message in private from Chenle.

 

**Lele:** _Hey Junnie do you want to come watch the football game with me. Jisung, Hyuck and Mark on Friday?_

 

Renjun sat and contemplated for a minute. They've never wanted to go to football games. Why start now? On top of that, he's going to be 5th wheeling. 

"That's even worse than third wheeling!" Renjun yelled in the house and grunted, throwing his body backwards and landing on his bed, staring at the ceiling, completely forgetting about the cookies and cream ice cream he just stole from his brother.

He heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Renjun?" Said a familiar voice he almost didn't recognize.

Renjun sat up trying to think of where he's heard that voice before. He knows he knows who it is he just can't put his finger on it.

He got out of his bed and went to his bedroom door and unlocked it, slowly opening it.

He was greeted by a boy with a familiar and gorgeous smile, of which he hadn't seen in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some kudos or comments, as everything motivates me to continue writing! If you have constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it as well!


	5. A Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings here, just some mentions of death, and familial issues, but nothing to really worry about. After this chapter it gets more interesting and it's where the plot really takes off. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Just a reminder for anyone who needs it:  
> Renjun: Bold  
> Soulmate: Italic

"KUN!" Renjun screeches, throwing himself on the older boy, squeezing him as hard as possible.

"I missed you so much." Renjun says while almost mumbling it into Kun's chest.

"I missed you too." Kun replied, pulling away from Renjun's tight grip for a second and taking in his surroundings, and him.

Kun lifts up his hand, ruffles Renjun's hair and strokes his cheeks.

"You grew up so well. I wish I could have been here for you as much as I wanted to be." Kun said, almost regretful and sad.

Renjun hugged his eldest brother again, afraid if he let go that he would disappear again.

"How's work been?" Renjun asks, curious to know about the glorious life his brother lives now. 

 

 

Kun is an idol under SM Entertainment. He is a vocal who is very talented and debuted solo 3 years ago. His debut took off, gaining attention worldwide and receiving lots of love from fans and praise from people his age, older and younger as well. But with the fame comes the busy schedules. And as much as the Huang family missed Kun and his many talents and his great humor, they couldn't bare to take away the boys dream of becoming an idol. So they let him. They used see him once maybe twice a year but the past 3 years he's become so famous that he had no time for his family. But now that he's home he feels like a hole that has been in his heart for about 1,095 days is finally filled.

 

 

The Huang family is, what some would say, different from the others. Their parents are almost never home due to work, same with the eldest brother Kun, and they all left Sicheng to take care of Renjun growing up. Renjun saw Sicheng as a father figure because he saw his brother much more than he's ever seen his dad in his entire life. And even though Renjun hated that his entire family is almost split up because of work, he knows their intentions and tries to understand nonetheless.

Renjun pulls Kun into his room and they both sit on the bed.

He picks up the ice cream he was going to eat and gets the spoon.

 

"Wanna share this with me?" Renjun asks.

"Sure." Kun replied with a wide smile.

Renjun didn't realize how much he missed his gummy smile until he was finally able to see it in person once again.

 

"How's life? Like school, friends, soulmates~" Kun drags out the last word and nudges Renjun and winking.

"Hey!!" Renjun says almost like he was offended and punches his brothers arm.

"I mean it! have you found your soulmate yet," Kun gets serious now, but Renjun could tell it's just out of pure curiosity.

"Well..." Renjun starts. "I started hearing his voice yesterday."

Kun starts freaking out and screaming, and shaking Renjun out of pure happiness.

 

"OH MY GOD MY BABY BROTHER CAN HEAR HIS SOULMATE!!!"

 

Renjun then heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and more screams coming from his friends who decided to show up at his house unannounced.

Chenle was laughing loud like he usually does, while Hyuck was doing that adorable tiny giggle he does when he's really happy. Suddenly the laughing stops, with both boys standing in the doorway, looking at the brothers who are eating ice cream.

But then, the only thing you hear are two boys screeching and running to the room and tackling Kun.

“KUN!!” They yelled, hugging the boy as tight as they could. “WE MISSED YOU”

Kun started giggling, letting the boys hang on him.

"You guys have gotten significantly bigger since the last time you hugged me like this." Kun said, voice almost strained.

"But I missed you guys too!" he followed up with.

Hyuck and Chenle got off of Kun and sat on the bed.

"Wow Kun you look so good! Please tell us you're eating." Hyuck said, fascinated to finally see his best friends brother again after years of not seeing him.

Kun laughed. "Of course I'm eating don't worry about me. How have you guys been? You got so big!!!!"

"We've been good." Chenle answers.

"Good!" Kun says with his dashing smile.

"Either of you... have soulmates yet?" Kun asked slowly as if he wasn't expecting it.

"Yes" They both said in unison.

"REALLY AW IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS." Kun hugged the two of them again, pinching their cheeks as well.

"Who are the lucky boys you guys have been paired up with?" Kun asks.

"I'm with Mark Lee, and Chenle has Park Jisung." 

“Park Jisung the soccer player?!” Kun almost yells.

Chenle shook his head. “No, they just have the same name.” He said laughing.

 

They talked for hours it seemed. They were all happier than they ever had in a very long time, finally being able to spend time with their favorite person in the world besides each other.

After a while they all ended up passing out in Renjun's room, on top of one another, in one big pile on the bed.

Renjun woke up the next morning, finding that he was the only one left in the bed. Kun wasn’t there, neither was Hyuck or Chenle. But he did smell something good, and oh, an ear piercing mix of a laugh and a screech. He looked over at his clock and checked the time.

 

**8:43 AM**

 

_Morning sunshine_

 

His voice was exactly what Renjun wanted to hear this early. It sounds like he just woke up as well, his voice deep and a little scratchy, which Renjun of course found adorable.

 

**Morning**

 

_You seem happy today_

 

**Well, I’m talking to you**

 

 

The boy laughs, and Renjun feels his heart swell multiple sizes. It was a wholehearted laugh, one that Renjun wouldn’t mind listening to all day on repeat. And in a way, he wanted to be the one to make him laugh all the time. He never wanted the beautiful noise to stop.

 

_So I know I can’t ask you your name because it’s against some natural law from above_

 

He giggles and pauses.

 

_But what school do you go to?_

 

 

Renjun could hear the sincerity in his voice and immediately felt safe and calm around him.

 

**Becker High, what about you?**

 

_Me too!_

 

He sounds so excited to know they go to the same school that he could feel his happiness mingle with his own inside his heart, which was slowly starting to beat faster than before.

 

_Wanna know something crazy?_

 

 

**Sure, is it crazier than possible aliens living out there in the universe, possibly being smarter and having a more advanced society than us?**

 

 

He heard that laugh again. He wished he could make jokes all the time in order to hear the low pitched giggles that escaped his lips. A smile formed on Renjun’s face just hearing how happy he made his soulmate.

 

_Depends on what you define crazy as._

 

He pauses again, and Renjun didn’t mind. It was a comfortable silence as if they had all the time in the world, and that was everything to him. 

 

 

_Isn’t it crazy that we’ve seen each other at least once before or we might walk by each other every day at school, but never talked? We’ve definitely seen each other multiple times but who knew we were actually soulmates._

 

And after he said that, it was almost as if he could sense the heat rising up his soulmates cheeks, and turning them a slight pink.

 

**I hope we meet soon because I’d love to hear your heavenly voice in person**

 

_Me too. I was almost starting to freak out because I’m so old I was beginning to think I wasn’t going to get a soulmate…_

 

**When I heard your voice I was busy crying and cuddling my best friend for the same reason**

 

 

They both paused.

 

_You sound so adorable can we just fast forward about 5 days and meet already because I just get the feeling I’m going to want to squish your cheeks and kiss you all over_

 

Now it was Renjun’s turn to have the warmth creep up his face and paint it a light pink tone.

 

**I’m sure the day we meet will be perfect.**

 

_Me too. Ill only have the best for the one person I will love for the rest of my life._

 

 

Then Renjun heard a knock on the door, and Chenle and Hyuck both come in the room and climb into bed with Renjun.

“Morning you big old sleeping bear!” Hyuck said quite loud, and clung onto Renjun’s body, just wrapping himself around the boy with the tiny frame.

 

 

**My friends came to say good morning and do some other stuff later, and I’ll look forward to hearing your voice later**

 

_I had to go too anyways_

 

He says giggling nervously.

 

_See you later cutie_

 

**See you later!**

 

 

Renjun felt happy, content just laying on the bed with his best friends and just having talked to his soulmate. It felt like everything was finally in order for him. That maybe things will work out like he always hoped they would.

 

"We made breakfast? You want some?" Chenle said, buried in both of the boys laying alongside him.

"Is that a QUESTION?" Renjun says, "You guys didn't burn the house down, congrats!"

"That's because Kun actually made breakfast but food is food and i'm hungry so let's go!" Hyuck yelled, pushing Renjun and Chenle on the bed and ran downstairs first to get to the food they could smell from the hallway outside Renjun's room.

Chenle and Renjun followed shortly behind Hyuck, who was giggling furiously while flying across the house, slipping around in his socks.

They all threw themselves into the seats at the table where Kun had already set out plates and silverware for them to use. 

Each one of them dove in, grabbing their forks and almost ripping apart the perfect blueberry pancakes and bacon.

 

The day passed by fairly quickly, as did the week. By Thursday, Renjun was dying to meet his soulmate. They talked every day to one another, getting to know the other. Renjun had learned his soulmates favorite ice cream, which happened to be cookies and cream, and his favorite flowers, hibiscus’. But no matter how much they talked and got to know each other, it still didn’t fill that void in his heart that had been there since they started talking. The need for someone to love and care for him as no one had before. He wanted the endless romance his friends had, the one they showed off almost all the time.

Renjun was bored and had nothing to do other than wallow in his own sadness, so he decided to do something about it.

 

 

The 3 Losers

**Renjunvenated:** _Hey_

 

**HyuckGotLuck:** _no_

 

**Leleavemealone:** _no_

 

**Renjunvenated:** _:(_

 

**HyuckGotLuck:** _what’s up ?_

 

**Renjunvenated:** _do you guys wanna go somewhere to eat?_

 

**Leleavemealone:** _just us 3?_

 

**Renjunvenated:** _i’d like that_

 

**Renjunvenated:** _no offense to your soulmates but I’m taking you guys back and claiming you forever so have them say bye to you_

 

**Leleavemealone:** _Is that a challenge ~Jisung_

 

**Renjunvenated:** _bring it on. meet at my house my children we’ll go to the restaurant down the street :)_

 

After a multiple hours of Renjun Chenle and Hyuck hanging out in Renjun's room doing almost nothing, they all decide to go to the tiny restaurant down the street to get some dinner. As usual, Hyuck and Chenle ordered mounds of food to eat. It was almost as if they had a feast for a family of 10 for thanksgiving. They walk in and get a table to sit down and start talking about random things about their day or something that had happened the day before, until a big group of boys walks into the restaurant and get a table. There were about 15 of them, busting through the doors, yelling and screaming about something they couldn’t hear.

 

“Why are they so… loud?” Hyuck asks, using a very annoyed tone.

“And you aren’t?” Renjun says, putting food in his mouth.

Renjun looks closely at the boys that walk in, seemingly a little bit too close.

He feels a nudge on his arm and the two boys with him start staring at him, hovering over the table and Renjun feels the table lean down when he snaps out of his stare.

He looks up at the boys who were looking at him with the biggest, most dorky grins he has ever seen on their faces. Chenle’s elbow was nudging him, moving his entire body as if he was a blow up doll, and Hyuck’s hand was waving in his face, trying to get his attention.

They both suddenly stop what they’re doing, but leave the big grins on their faces.

“So Renjun has the hots for the football team” Chenle says, and Hyuck bursts into laughter, catching the attention of a couple of the boys from the team.

“Be quiet guys, you know they can probably hear you.” 

“Oh quit trying to hide it,” Chenle says sarcastically.

“Which number,” Hyuck says in a monotone voice.

“Number 15.”

“What? Say it louder I couldn’t hear you!” Hyuck screams in the little restaurant, catching the attention of everyone there, even the team of yelling jocks.

Renjun stands up and makes a run at Hyuck and puts him in a choke hold. After a while of fighting back and Chenle laughing like his head might explode, Hyuck tapped on the table three times yelling at Renjun saying he tapped out. Renjun lets him go and returns back to his seat, but when he looks over to where the boy with the number 15 jersey was, there was no one there.

“We finally got you out of the house and you’re already eyeing the jocks. This isn’t a great start but the more we bring you out the quicker we can help you find your soulmate!” Hyuck says enthusiastically, followed by Renjun groaning.

“Cant I just stay at home or something? My soulmate is bound to find me no matter what so maybe he’ll just show up at my house?”

“Thats not how it works and you know it!” Yelled Hyuck.

“Dont you want the first time you meet to be romantic and perfect, just like you always dreamed it to be?” Asked Chenle.

“Yes but-“

“But what Renjun? You cant stay in your house forever.”

“Wanna bet?”

“No! I don’t want to bet. You need to go out and live your life so that you wont look back and regret staying inside and isolating yourself when you’re older.”

Renjun stared at him and said nothing. He felt the need to get up and leave, but didn’t give in. It wasn’t worth making things worse.

They sat for another hour or so in silence. Nobody felt the need to say anything. Once it was over they all paid for themselves and made their way out.

“I’m going to go home, okay?” Renjun said.

“We’ll walk you home.” Hyuck said, grabbing Renjun’s wrist.

Renjun pulled his hand away.

“I’d rather go alone.”

“Renjun-“  
He turns around and makes his way down the sidewalk, while Hyuck and Chenle watch him walk away from the tiny little restaurant they love.

Renjun looked at the pretty sun that had begun to set, the pinks and oranges dancing across the sky, getting brighter yet darker at the same time after every minute that passed by. The soft clouds that felt so close, yet so far.

He watched as cars drove by him, big and small, quiet and loud, and stared at the big buildings and all the bright lights that seemed to make the city feel so much prettier than he usually thought.

Seeing the city during the night time was something Renjun never really had the chance to do. He usually was inside his house, doing something that didn’t involve walking or going outside. And he starts to really think. Was Chenle right? If I died right now, staring at the night sky starting to show those beautiful stars, would I regret my life? Would I have wished I did something different? Would I wish to have been born a different person?

And as he stared at the sky which had quickly turned to black, with the stars peeking through along with the full moon he always admired, he let his thoughts roam. Things he was too scared to confront himself with. Things like his future, which was ever approaching, his friends, and even the soulmate he still hadn’t met yet.

Renjun looks down for a while, and even though at this point he has already made it way past his home, he keeps walking. Searching for something to think about. He looks back up at the beautiful sky and the seemingly always busy city around him, and finds that tears have made their way down his face. 

 

The more he tells himself he’s happy with the life he has, the more it feels like he’s feeding himself a lie. 

 

_**Could I have done something to make my parents stay?** _

 

**_Am I the reason they are never home?_ **

 

He walked around thinking for what felt like hours. When he took his phone out of his pocket he noticed 12 texts from Sicheng, 4 from Chenle and Hyuck asking if he made it home okay, and a few from Yuta wondering where he was so that he could tell Sicheng to calm down. He suddenly realized he never told Sicheng where he was going, and started to run back home. 

By the time he reached the house, he was out of breath, his lungs on fire. For a moment he thought maybe he should be working out more, but once he stopped, hands on his knees to catch his breath he noticed two shadows on his doorstep.

 

The shadows stood up and Renjun walked over to them.

“Where have you been.” One shadow says, and he instantly recognizes it as Yuta.

“Chill out Yuta I’m fine.” Renjun says, trying to get past them and into the house.

“Renjun whats wrong?” Sicheng asks as he turns around, watching Renjun walk into the house.

He ignores Sicheng and immediately made his way to his room.

He closes his door and flops onto his bed face first. He hears a knock on the door, softer than a small child.

“Renjun?” A tiny soft voice said through his door.

“What,” he answered back, muffled by the comforter he buried his face in.

 

“Can we come in?” The voice asks again.

 

Renjun groans into the comforter and he hears the door open slowly and footsteps make their way to the bed. He feels the bed dip on either side of him.

 

He feels soft hands on his head, playing with his hair, and another rubbing circles on his back.

 

“You okay?” Sicheng asks softly, and Renjun realizes its Sicheng’s hand on his head, and Yuta’s on his back.

“No” he responds into the comforter again.

He slowly gets up, seeing as Sicheng moves to sit in front of him while Yuta keep his arm around him, occasionally squeezing his shoulders in support.

 

“I don’t know really. It started at the restaurant earlier, Chenle said something that made me upset and then I went for a long walk.” Renjun could feel the tears pouring out of his eyes. Yuta then leaned into Renjun and picked him up and sat him in his lap and hugged him, holding him close.

Everyone Renjun was close to always held him as if he was a small child and if he was being honest, it didn’t really bother him that much. It was comforting. Perks of being small, he guesses.

 

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to but we’re both here for you.”

 

They all ended up laying in Renjun’s bed, with Renjun in the middle of Yuta and Sicheng. Renjun had felt loved and safe again in his brother and his brothers soulmates’ arms.

When he woke up, Yuta and Sicheng had left the room. He made his way downstairs with bed head and sleepy eyes, and realized that Sicheng had changed him into his pajamas in the night and he thought about how grateful he was for his older brother. 

Sicheng had gotten him through the roughest of times. Times where he thought he wasn’t enough, times where he missed their parents and living in China, times where he had no one to turn to. Sicheng was always there for him, and in return, he was there for his older brother as well.

There wasn’t a time in either of their lives where they had separated, or even argued. They never had the heart to upset the other in any way. Even when Yuta came into Sicheng’s life and was his soulmate, their close relationship never changed. Sicheng was still there for him, and never neglected him. They were very grateful for one another, and wouldn’t change it for the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that chapter wasn't too boring, I'll upload another one tomorrow most likely. Please leave kudos or comments if you're enjoying the series and want me to write more! I haven't gotten to reply to any comments just yet but I promise I've seen them! They're so encouraging and sweet and I'm grateful for all the comments you guys leave ! If you want me to drop my social media on here so you can follow me I'd be happy to! Just let me know! I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter!


	6. Blue Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I haven't had time to revise it. But, I also have nothing much written after this chapter so it'll take longer for me to post. I'll most likely have chapters done on the weekends but I'll write them whenever I get some free time. I hope you enjoy! There shouldn't be any trigger warnings so you won't have to worry!!

As he made his way down the stairs, he saw Sicheng and Yuta cuddling on the couch watching anime, and he assumed Yuta wanted to catch up on one of his shows.

He remembered it was his turn to make breakfast so he walked into the kitchen and took out the pancake mix, getting the eggs, milk, and a pan. He got all the ingredients, including some chocolate chips and blueberries to put in the batter. He cooked his pancakes and he put them on the clean white plates with glasses of milk on the side, and a syrup container. No matter how much he missed having traditional Chinese food from when he was a child, he was still grateful for being able to even come to America, and sometimes, blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes were just what he needed on a morning like this. It wasn't like Sicheng or Renjun were old enough to know how to cook when they had moved away from their home country.

Yuta and Sicheng got up after realizing that Renjun had finished making breakfast, and they sat down while Renjun put some more pancakes on their plates. They ate them as soon as they touched the ceramic plates, thanked Renjun and went and sat by the television once again.

Renjun cleaned up his mess, and made his way up the stairs to his room, and started getting his paints out. He needed to get some of his emotion on a canvas.

He spent hours painting blues and violets, reds and baby pinks, for hours on end. Before he knew it, he was done, and when he looked out the window the sun was starting to touch the trees in the distance. He watched as more pretty oranges painted the sky, with a bright orange-red ball shining in his eyes. 

He was staring at the sunset for so long he hadn’t heard a car honking outside.

“Oh shoot” Renjun says, remembering he made plans with Chenle and Hyuck to go to the football game. He frantically gets up from his stool and runs around his room trying to find his phone he had put down last night. He looked on his floor, his dresser, and then resulted to looking in the bed.

“Where could it be?” Renjun groaned, panicking to text them before they decided to leave.

He started looking through the covers, the pillows, and in between the sheets, until he saw it at the foot of his bed under the covers. He picks up his phone and sees that Hyuck was calling him. He picked up the call.

“Hey” Renjun started.

“Where are you? We’re going to be late to the game!” Chenle screamed into the speaker phone.

“I lost track of time, let me get dressed I’ll be right out. Sorry.”

“Its fine,” Hyuck said, “but you better hurry. Jisung is playing in the game today so if Chenle misses him he might snap your neck and break your kneecaps.”

“Got it, give me 5 minutes.” Renjun says quickly, clicking end on the call. He stands still, staring at the wall, wondering what he’s going to wear. 

He stumbles over to his closet, where he looks through his bright and dull clothes, and picks out the best outfit he could put together in less than a minute.

He put on a white t-shirt, black jeans, and a brown-ish tan colored jacket with sort of big cuffs. He ran to the bathroom, and grabbed his brush, brushed through his hair and made it look softer than usual. He brushed his teeth super fast and shoved his feet into his shoes, grabbing his wallet, and his phone, and ran out the door.

“I’m going to the football game with Hyuck and Chenle, I’ll see you later!”

“Okay!” Yuta and Sicheng said in unison, Sicheng adding “Be safe!”

“I will!” Renjun responds, closing the front door behind him, and sprinting to Hyucks car. Chenle had taken the front seat screaming “I called shotgun, too bad so sad you’re late”

Renjun rolled his eyes and got in the back.

They miraculously made it to the game safely, even with Hyuck’s reckless driving. When they got there, they had to pay admission, and walked around aimlessly for a little while before the game started.

“Can we go to the bleachers? I want to see if we can sit up high so I can see Jisung.” Chenle used his pleading voice, making Hyuck and Renjun unable to say no.

“Fine lets go.” Hyuck said with his playful sassy voice.

They walked up the ramp to the metal bleachers, and found a spot right in the middle of the crowd. They can see the band getting ready to play, warming up their instruments, and suddenly it gets quiet. Everyone turns to the field, and the school band lifts up their instruments. All the players begin to run onto the field, the announcer up in the booth calling out their numbers, and their names.

 

There were many names called, and Renjun swore it was a whole 5 minutes before they got to the first person they knew.

 

“Number 22, Park Jisung.” the announcer says into the mic, and Jisung runs through the line of cheerleaders cheering as he runs to the field, and of course, a screeching Chenle.

“YEAH GO JISUNG!” Renjun was sure that Chenle screaming this over and over in his left ear was going to make his eardrums burst. But before he could say anything, the screaming was over.

“Number 54, Na Jaemin.” The tall and slim boy comes out and runs across the field blowing kisses to the bleachers. The cheers from the crowd increased by at least 80% and Chenle looked around, astonished at how many people were cheering for this boy.

“Where were those cheers when jisung ran out.” Chenle said, pouting.

“You do know Na Jaemin is the town sweetheart right Chenle?” Hyuck said, turning to Chenle who now had his arms crossed, his face an angry pout. Renjun laughed at the two of them.

“Number 61, Mark Lee.” Hyuck immediately stood up, watching his boyfriend in his blue and white jersey and pants, carrying his helmet in his left hand.

“YEAHHHH MARK WOOOOOO!” Hyuck somehow screamed louder than Chenle, getting them looks from the people around them. Mark heard Hyuck cheering for him and blew him a kiss from the field and Hyuck almost collapsed onto his seat until Chenle caught him. Even though Mark had sat on the bench, Hyuck was still love struck, and Renjun reached over Chenle to flick the boy in the head. 

“Snap out of it loverboy.” He said, laughing, and Hyuck lifted up his fist as if he was going to punch Renjun. Chenle only held him back, making Renjun laugh even harder than before.

There were quite a few more players to be called onto the field but the only one Renjun pays attention to is,

“Number 15,,,,”

Renjun watches as a tall boy, skinny, with black hair runs onto the field, wearing tight white pants, and a tight blue and white jersey. The uniform hugged every curve on that boy’s body and Renjun couldn’t look away. He didn’t hear the boy’s name but he sure couldn’t stop staring at him, the way he smiles as he runs so gracefully with his hair bouncing, high-fiving his teammates as he runs by. Even the cheerleaders were entranced by him, unable to look away. He didn’t snap out of it until he noticed a tan hand literally snapping in his face.

“Hellooooo?? Earth to Renjun?” He heard coming from his left.

He shook his head straight and looked over at Hyuck, who was now sharing glances with Chenle.

“Damn, you even had drool coming out of your mouth when you saw him.” Chenle said.

“I swear I saw heart eyes,” Hyuck chimed in.

Renjun slapped them both on the legs.

“What was number 15’s name? I forgot it.” Renjun asked.

“His name’s Lee Jeno, a killer wide receiver and the charm of the team.” Hyuck said, raising his eyebrows while saying it. Renjun lifted his hand up as if he was going to slap him again, and then put it down, as they had finished calling all the boys onto the field, and started to begin the national anthem. 

Once the anthem was over, the game started. There wasn’t once that Renjun kept his eyes off Jeno. He was so interested in him. Even though there was almost no chance that he is his soulmate, having a small crush didn’t hurt anybody right?

He let himself have fun for the rest of the game, mostly staring at Jeno’s butt as he ran across the field.

It’s the last quarter now, and it’s nearing the last minute of the game. Soon there’s only 15 seconds left, on the 20 yard line, on the opponent's side of the field. Everyone was on the edge of their seat, the score 21-21. 

They go to start the play, he watches as Jeno who’s on the outside as a wide receiver, gets in position. He hears the coach yell something, and suddenly the players are more determined than ever. The ball goes in play, and he watches as Jaemin, the quarterback, obtains the ball. 

The crowd goes wild, and with 15 seconds left on the clock a large green uniformed boy runs at him. The crowd takes in a deep breath, and watches as Jaemin’s arm winds up and puts all of his strength into throwing the ball perfectly, the spin on the ball looking better than anything Renjun had ever seen in any sport he’s watched (He’s watched none). The crowd begins to scream again, realizing the ball is in a perfect curve, heading straight to a boy who is running backwards down the field. The boy is Jeno.

A green uniformed boy was making his way to intercept the ball, but as it reaches them, Jeno jumps at least 5 feet into the air, and puts his arms out on his chest, and the ball makes it into his arms, hitting his chest. 

7 seconds are left on the clock, and they’re only on the 50 yard line. The crowd starts screaming their heads off as Jeno lands on two feet on the ground, ball still in hand, the green uniformed boy still far enough away. Jeno makes a break for it and turns around, digging his cleats into the field, and as the clock gets down lower and lower, the distance between Jeno and the end zone gets smaller and smaller.

3 seconds, Jeno is still running, the opponent on his tail. Everyone on the bleachers is standing and/or at the front of the bleachers, screaming as loud as their vocal cords will allow them, including Hyuck Chenle and Renjun. He’s at the 30 yard line, sprinting as hard as he can.

2 seconds, and his opponent is too far away to do anything to stop him, but keeps running anyways. Jeno is at around 15 yards, pushing with all his might to make it to the end zone. The crowd is somehow getting louder and louder.

1 second left, and “TOUCHDOWN” rings through the speakers. The crowd watches as Jeno makes it into the end zone and throws the football at the ground. The team runs over and lifts him up in the air. Renjun, Hyuck and Chenle jump in the air squealing like little schoolboys.

“Number 15, Lee Jeno from Becker High, scored the final touchdown, score 28-21, bringing the Becker High Bluebirds to the Finals!”

Chenle put his arms around the both of them, pulling them in for a big hug. People had started clearing out of the bleachers, but the party on the field was only beginning. They still had Jeno up in the air, carrying him around and chanting his name.

Hyuck grabbed their wrists and dragged them out of the bleachers, and walked onto the field like other families were doing.

“Are we allowed to do this?” 

“Of course we are Renjun! Maybe you’ll get to see the boy you’ve been gawking at for over two hours!” 

They ran onto the field, and before he knew it, Chenle had clung onto Jisung somewhere, and Hyuck went to Mark somewhere else, leaving him all alone on the field. He looked around and saw lots of parents congratulating their kids on their win, but there were 4 people that happened to not be with any family. Jaemin, Jeno, and 2 other boys Renjun doesn’t remember the name of at first, but after staring at them for a little while, he recognizes them as Kim Jungwoo and Wong Yukhei. They were in the same grade as Mark, so he automatically assumed thats why he didn’t recognize them right away. 

Once he makes eye contact with Jaemin though, he darts his eyes anywhere else besides the 4 very good looking football players. He was suddenly interested in finding where Hyuck and Chenle ran off to, and started to go on his tip toes with his chin up, trying to look over all those heads around him.

He feels an arm on his shoulder, and he turns around to see a tall, muscly pink haired boy with a stunning smile looking at him.

“Hey,” the boy had said.

“Hi,” Renjun said back, not knowing what else to say.

“You here with anyone? Im Jaemin. I don’t think I’ve seen you at the games before.”

“I-Im Renjun. I’m here with my friends.” Renjun scratched the back of his neck out of pure nervousness being around such a good looking guy and getting all his attention.

“Ive never been to a football game before so this is my first time,” Renjun adds, laughing a little awkwardly when he just seeing Jaemin looking at him for a longer amount of time than he had hoped.

“That’s so cute! Im glad this was your first game, it was pretty intense.” Jaemin spoke with such confidence, it almost threw Renjun off guard. He wasn’t used to people outwardly flirting with him, nonetheless have the confidence of a supermodel who is loved by everyone he meets.

“Yeah. You did really good tonight.” Renjun said quickly.

Even though he knew at this point there was no way Jaemin could be his soulmate, he wanted to see how far that he could take this. There could be chance that if he falls for Jaemin that he may never meet his soulmate, but Renjun was trying his hardest to keep himself at a distance. And it’s not like people come up to him and start conversations out of nowhere, he could use this to his advantage and maybe make a friend. 

Judging by how Jaemin is flirting with him, he hasn’t found his soulmate yet either, and he thinks it would be good to have someone that understands him. Everyone in his life has met their soulmate. Sicheng, Chenle, Hyuck, his parents, most people at his school, it was crazy. But he somehow felt at ease around Jaemin, and he wasn’t sure if he should put up his guard or let it down. And in the end, he lets it down.

“Would you wanna go somewhere tonight? Maybe hang out for a while and get to know each other?” Jaemin asked with no doubts in his mind.

“Sure," Renjun answered.

"Let's go to a diner, Ill drive us there."

Renjun didn't even have to answer Jaemin for him to grab his hand and drag him off the football field and into the dark parking lot, where he had parked his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!! I accept constructive criticism if you have any :) I hope you subscribe and continue to read The Voice Of An Angel!!


	7. One Thing Led To Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been able to post! Ive been away for a long time (almost a month now?) and I've been meaning to write this chapter and many more for the future, but writers block combined with junior year of high school doesn't mix well. I don't want to give excuses but Ive been super busy and Im going to try to write more this weekend. Thank you for being patient! I hope this chapter starts up the drama :) No trigger warnings in this one! I hope you enjoy!

Renjun blindly followed Jaemin to the parking lot, where his somewhat large SUV was parked. Even in the dark light, he could tell that it was a nice car.

The lights blinked, signaling that Jaemin had unlocked the car. Jaemin got into the front seat, while Renjun got in the passenger side. It was a little awkward at first, but Jaemin looked over at him and flashed a small smile that made him blush and look away.

He started the car and easily pulled out of the spot he was in since most of the people who were at the game had already left. Renjun looked over at Jaemin, who had his body turned 180 degrees to look out the back window of his car. Even though there weren’t enough lights for Renjun to really see anything, he could see Jaemin’s sharp jawline and muscly arm on his seat in order to see through the back window easier.

The drive felt longer than it was, hearing the clicking of the car’s turn signals in the silence, and watching as dark buildings and trees passed by them. But before he knew it, Jaemin had parked the car at a tiny little diner. Renjun had only been there when he was a kid, and the odd times that Sicheng and Yuta took him out to eat (Which wasn’t very often).

Renjun then felt a hand rest on his thigh. He turned his head towards Jaemin who was making eye contact with him.

“Ready to go in?” He says with a reassuring smile.

Renjun nods his head, not bothering to take the large hand off of his small thigh. He pulls the door handle, and with a pop, the door opens.

Jaemin takes his hand off his thigh and turns off the car. He jumps out of the car, closes his door and jogs over to the passenger side.

Renjun hadn’t even gotten out of the car yet, but the door was wide open. Jaemin held out his hand, expecting Renjun to take it. And even to Renjun’s surprise, he did.

Jaemin helps Renjun out of the car, and closes the door for him. He then puts his arm around Renjun, encouraging him to walk in the diner with him.

Through all this though, Renjun was confused.

‘Is he flirting with me?’

That was one of many thoughts Renjun had, but he shook it off, knowing he shouldn’t look too much into things.

Renjun begins to walk, Jaemin starts up along with him, and they walk into the diner.

“How many?” The woman who greeted them as they walked in asked.

“Two,” Jaemin said, rubbing Renjun’s shoulder.

To Renjun’s surprise, the diner was almost completely empty besides the few people that came to eat late night by themselves. Not like he was judging them.

The woman brought them to a 2-person booth, and they both sat opposite of one another.

“Would you like anything to drink?” She asks before she leaves.

Jaemin spoke up before Renjun could.

“We’ll have a large chocolate milkshake with whipped cream, two straws please.”

Renjun’s jaw dropped and he stared at Jaemin who had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

“Two straws?!” Renjun says out loud, almost shrieking, making Jaemin laugh.

“Yeah why not?” Jaemin says.

Renjun stumbles over his thoughts, and looks down again, his face getting almost as red as a tomato. He runs his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down, but he noticed something else.

His heart was beating so fast, he thought he might just have a heart attack.

‘There’s no way that I-‘

Renjun’s thoughts were interrupted, when Jaemin had given him the menu. He quickly took the laminated paper, and looked through it. Eventually he decided on the crispy chicken wrap with fries, and closed the menu.

Renjun looked around at his surroundings. It was a cozy diner, nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing too special.

“So…” Jaemin starts, “I’ve never really seen you around, are you new?”

Renjun laughed. He wasn’t too surprised at the question, he had heard it many times before.

“No, I’ve lived here most of my life.”  
“Really?”

“Yeah,” Renjun says, nervously laughing.

“I’ve seen you a few times in the halls,” Renjun says, which definitely caught Jaemin’s attention if he wasn’t already focused on the smaller boy in front of him.

“Here’s your drink boys! What can I get you to eat?”

They ordered their food, Jaemin getting chicken tenders and fries, and Renjun getting his crispy chicken wrap with fries.

 

 

“Do you have a soulmate?”

The atmosphere got silent immediately, and Jaemin’s face visibly fell. He waited a few seconds and then answered the question.

“I haven’t heard them yet. I’m 18 almost 19. But it’s okay. I’ll hear them sometime.”

Jaemin looks up and ends the answer with a smile, an obviously fake one that made Renjun’s heart hurt.

Renjun picked up his hand and rested it on top of Jaemin’s, which was resting on the table.

“I’m sorry,”

“Why?” Renjun questioned.

“I made our date get sad.” He said, looking up, nervously laughing.

“Don’t apologize for your emotions.” Renjun said as he started to rub his thumb along the top of Jaemin’s hand. They both made eye contact for a few seconds when the waitress came over with a large milkshake with whip cream and two straws.

Renjun didn’t think about one small detail he probably should’ve paid attention to.

‘our date’

But he was too invested in making Jaemin feel okay that he completely forgot the boy’s use of words.

Before he knew it, he was leaning in to get a sip of the milkshake, hand remaining unmoved.

He had one hand on the glass, one on top of Jaemin’s hand, feeling the polar opposite temperatures. While the milkshake was practically frozen, Jaemin’s hand was warm, comforting. And yet there’s something inside him that makes him want more.

Renjun sits back and watches as Jaemin takes a sip of the milkshake after him. He sees the way he closes his eyes when he takes a sip out of the white straw, and the way his blush pink hair falls over his eyes. It makes Renjun want to tell him he needs a haircut, but he doesn’t bother because the only thing he can describe Jaemin’s hair as, is _pretty_.

But Renjun stops himself. He shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts about Jaemin. He shouldn’t be calling his hair pretty, and watching him close his eyes. He shouldn’t be staring at the lips wrapped around the white straw on the milkshake.

He mentally kicks himself. Why does he feel this way about Jaemin? He’s not his soulmate obviously, so what is he doing?

Honestly, he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but eventually the panic fades when Jaemin sits back after taking his sip. Jaemin’s hand flips over, his palms facing upwards, and then loosely closes his fingers, eventually holding Renjun’s soft and tiny hands.

Everything in Renjun’s brain is telling him no and that this isn’t right, but his body is saying the opposite.

The waitress makes her way back, giving them both their food. Their hands separate, and Renjun feels how empty his hand feels now.

They both eat their food, casually talking about school. It felt like a normal conversation between two friends, which was the opposite of what the atmosphere had felt like earlier.

Jaemin was scoffing down his food, and as Renjun watches, he finds a smile making its way onto his face. It was really adorable to see Jaemin’s puffy cheeks full of chicken tenders and a couple fries. It was even more adorable when Jaemin realized he was being watched, and looks up at Renjun with his chipmunk cheeks. His beautiful pink hair falling perfectly, his small but broad body, everything about Jaemin made Renjun swoon for him. Especially that smile of his.

The smile that even formed when his mouth was full of chicken was still gorgeous to Renjun. But by now, Renjun ignored the thoughts telling him this was a bad idea. He pushed them all away.

Jaemin even talked about football with a whole mouthful of fries stuffed into his seemingly small mouth. Little did Renjun know that mouth was way bigger than he had thought.

They both bursted into laughter when Jaemin is trying to tell a story while still chewing. It was almost as if Renjun could forget the world for a little while. And sometimes, escaping is better than dealing with it.

 

When they had finished the food, they both noticed there was a bit left of the milkshake.

Unknowingly, they both leaned in to take a sip, getting so close their noses were touching. They both look up at each other, drinking the milkshake, staring into one another’s eyes.

They were so close, but Renjun still felt the need to pull Jaemin closer.

They both pulled back from the milkshake, swallowing it, and both boys were blushing. 

Yet, they both went in to get some more of the milkshake, but neither of their mouths made it to the straw. Renjun tried to get a hold of the straw with his bottom lip, but the hand that comes up to hold his cheek tells him otherwise.

Jaemin stared into his eyes as if asking for approval, and after getting no protest, leaned in further, letting their lips press gently on one another. Jaemin puts his hand farther back on Renjun’s head and into his hair to pull him closer, enough to push their lips together.

Their lips moved against one another, nothing too messy, but rather more soft and slow. It felt like fireworks exploding. Something Renjun would’ve never expected out of his first kiss. Gradually, Jaemin picked up the pace, making Renjun follow, and leaving him wanting more.

After half a minute (or more, Renjun couldn’t tell) of kissing, Jaemin pulls back, letting his hand fall back onto Renjun’s cheek, lingering there. Renjun’s eyes fluttered open, looking as Jaemin’s lips looked puffy and red, giving him a sense of pride he didn’t have before, making eye contact with one another, with Renjun’s heart beating faster than someone who just ran a marathon.

But out of the corner of his eye, he sees a figure that had been standing right outside the window run out of his sight and out of the light that was flowing onto the sidewalk outside, and partially onto the street and parking lot beyond.

But it becomes another thing he brushes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that did you:) actually no someone guessed what I was going to write next so kudos to you for getting it right! Even though this chapter was short, I have a lot more planned, and I'm hoping this story becomes a long one, so I hope you're all in for the ride :) Please leave kudos, and a comment! I love constructive criticism and if you have anything nice to say as well I'd love to hear what you think!


	8. The Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I found some time to write and decided to write this chapter to make up for how long I was gone. Shit goes down in this chapter, prepare yourselves :) I don't think there are any trigger warnings, there is swearing, crying, and yelling but I think that's it. I hope you all enjoy! I have so much more I have started to prepare, so please look forward to it!

Jaemin stood up, and put his hand out to have Renjun hold onto to help him get up. He takes it, and they walk hand in hand to the cashier at the front.

Jaemin’s hands were slightly bigger than his, kind of rough, but soft at the same time. They warmed his hand up and made Renjun feel.. safe.

Jaemin let go for a moment, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He grabs a $20 and a $10 and hands it over. The woman gives change back, and he puts a tip down on the table they had been sitting at. He puts his wallet back in his pocket, and grabs Renjun’s hand once again.

Jaemin used his beautiful captivating smile and waved at the cashier woman, and she waved back at him. It seems like he came here often.

Renjun didn’t even notice the smile finding its way onto his face.

Once they got out the door, Renjun started complaining.

“You didn’t have to pay for me,” he whines, dragging out the last syllables to put emphasis on them.

“Of course I did! I invited you out so I paid!”

“Im going to pay you back.” Renjun says, looking up at Jaemin and pouting.

Jaemin pinches Renjun’s face, making him look almost like a fish before saying,

“You’re so cute!!!!”

Renjun got himself out of Jaemin’s grip on his face and blushed while looking down at the concrete.

They got back to Jaemin’s SUV, but when Renjun looked around the parking lot, he noticed the person who had ran from the diner sitting in his car a couple of parking spots away from them. They had their hood up, and was sitting in the dark, making Renjun unable to see their face. 

Jaemin had looked over at the car and it caught his attention. He stared at it for a second or two as they were walking, but then put all his attention on Renjun. He smiled to try to ease the situation, which seemed to work as Jaemin smiled back. They got to the car and he opened the door for Renjun. Renjun looked at Jaemin and smiled.

“Thank you,” He said with the cutest voice he could muster.

Jaemin leaned over, and kissed Renjun on the forehead, making Renjun shy again. The small boy turned around and got into the car, Jaemin closing it behind him.

The ride home was very quiet, not that Renjun was complaining. The silence was comfortable and Renjun had felt happy. Tonight had been amazing and surprisingly, their date played out exactly how Renjun dreamed it would be. A pretty boy, a gentleman, someone with a beautiful smile, sharing a milkshake, it was everything he could’ve asked for, including his first kiss.

He was broken out of his thoughts once again when he felt Jaemin’s hand on his thigh.

“Where do you live?”

Renjun told him his address, and Jaemin made his way there, his hand resting on Renjun’s thigh the entire time. It made Renjun feel hotter than he had before, and it compelled him to stare at Jaemin, taking in his beauty. His hair had a messy look to it, as it probably was covered in sweat during the game, but now, not so much. It was wavy, and was the prettiest when the streetlight would flood through the window, accentuating his jawline and the color of his hair. Renjun couldn’t get enough of the way his muscles had looked as well. It was almost as if he was living a dream.

But before he knew it, they had made it to his house.

“This the right one?” Jaemin asked, looking over at Renjun.

“Yeah, thank you.. for driving me and for taking me out.”

“Anything for a cute boy like you,” Jaemin said it with such a sickly sweet voice that only made Renjun’s heart melt.

Jaemin lifted his hand from Renjun’s thigh and rested it on Renjun’s cheek once again. He leaned in, placing his lips on Renjun’s once more. They moved with one another, Renjun deepening the kiss when he lifts his small soft hand to grab Jaemin’s jersey up by his collarbones, and bunching it up in the palm of his hand, his other hand making its way to the back of Jaemin’s head.

Renjun had lost track of time but assumed it was over 10 minutes of their lips moving with one another, and a need for the other to be as close as possible to them.

When they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads on one another, and caught their breath, Renjun’s hand still gripped onto Jaemin’s jersey. Jaemin took his forehead away, and looked at Renjun in his soft brown eyes, and placed two soft pecks on his lips. Renjun closed his eyes and smiled, never having felt so happy in his entire life.

They both made eye contact again, almost as if neither of them wanted to leave. They didn’t want to say goodbye because that would mean they wouldn’t be with each other anymore. Renjun was more worried about if he would ever see Jaemin again.

“Wanna hang out tomorrow? I have the finals, but after we can hang out at my place after if you want to.” Jaemin said while Renjun was staring at his puffy red lips and his messed up hair due to Renjun’s hand during their make out session.

“Sure,” Renjun said, smiling wide.

“Okay,” Jaemin said, smiling back. He leaned in, and pressed his lips against Renjun’s once again. This time softly. Their lips moved on their own, slowly and softly for a few seconds. When they broke their final kiss, they could see the saliva connecting their mouths, and Renjun got shy as he wiped his mouth.

Jaemin smiled his million dollar smile again.

“Goodnight.” Jaemin said with his deep voice.

“Night.” Renjun smiled as he reached for the door handle.

The door opens, and he hops out of the SUV. He closes the door, and waves to Jaemin from outside the car. He walks to the door of his house, noticing the living room light was on. He takes his key out of his pocket and opens the door. When he turns around, he sees Jaemin watching to make sure he made it in his house safely. He waved again, letting Jaemin know he unlocked the door. Jaemin smiled and waved back, and started to pull away, driving down the street to his own house.

Renjun twists the doorknob to his house and goes inside. He sees Sicheng and Yuta curled up on the couch. Sicheng was asleep on top of Yuta but Yuta was wide awake watching his anime. He hears the door and Yuta turns to see Renjun.

“Where have you been? You know Hyuck and Chenle are worried sick about you?”

Renjun inwardly face palms. He forgot about Hyuck and Chenle. He practically left them at the football field.

Renjun walks over to the couch adjacent to Yuta and Sicheng and sits down. He scratched his neck nervously.

“Oh yeah.” He laughs.

“Renjun where were you, Sicheng was really worried as well.”

“I was out.. uh.. on a date.”

Yuta’s eyes widened.

“A DATE?!” He said it so loud he almost awoke Sicheng from his adorable slumber.

“Shhhh,” Renjun whispered, “He’s still asleep you know.”

“Did you meet your soulmate?!”

“No, but I met a guy at the game.”

“Who?” Yuta’s curiosity was taking over him, but also his big brother instincts did as well. If Sicheng wasn’t awake to do it, then he would.

“Na Jaemin.”

“The one from the football team?”

“Yeah.”

“Make sure you’re careful around him.” Yuta said in his life lesson tone of voice.

“I am,” Renjun smiled. He got up from the couch and he heard Yuta say, “Now go get some rest and make sure you text Hyuck and Chenle ASAP!”

He continued walking, and went up the stairs to his room. He flopped onto his bed, taking a big breath, and thinking about all the events of that day.

Everything was amazing, and he could say that was the best day of his life hands down. He never felt more content with himself than right now.

 

 

_Hey_

 

 

Renjun was taken out of his reminiscing when he remembered he had a soulmate. His heart dropped, knowing that somewhere deep down he was falling in love with someone else. That someone else could ruin their soulmate bond if Renjun fell too hard.

 

 

 

**Hi**

 

 

_How was your night?_

 

 

**It was great**

 

 

_That’s nice to hear. Did you go to the football game?_

 

**Yeah, did you?**

 

_I was playing in it, yeah._

 

**Oh wow, thats amazing, congratulations on the win! You guys worked really hard tonight**

 

 

No matter how much Renjun was starting to really like Jaemin, nothing was better than hearing his soulmate’s voice in the dark when he’s alone.

 

_I’m just glad that you were watching_

 

 

It was almost as if Renjun could hear his soulmate smiling. It was really endearing to Renjun. And most definitely the most adorable thing he ever had the chance to witness.

 

**Are you excited for finals tomorrow?**

 

_Im more nervous than anything. It’s like a ton of the pressure is on me to do well so we can win._

 

**Ill be there, don’t be nervous!**

 

_It makes it worse knowing that you’re watching!_

 

His soulmate had the most adorable laugh, he wished he could hear it all the time, even more so in person.

 

_I’ve got to get some rest before finals, but hopefully I’ll see you at the game tomorrow?_

 

**Of course! Make sure to look for me!**

 

_Goodnight!_

 

**Night!**

 

 

 

Renjun was torn. What was he supposed to do now? Of course he loves his soulmate, but what about Jaemin?

But it couldn’t hurt to keep this up with Jaemin right?

 

Renjun gets off his bed and changes into his pajamas. He takes his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket and notices hundreds of texts from Hyuck, Chenle, Sicheng and Yuta.

He sighs, and lays down on his bed. He clicks the group FaceTime button and calls Chenle and Hyuck.

Immediately they both picked up.

“Where the fuck have you been Renjun we’ve been worried sick about your ass all night.” He heard Hyuck yell.

“Yeah come on Renjun. You couldn’t check your phone or tell us you were leaving?” Chenle said, disappointment apparent in his voice.

“Sorry guys. I was on a date.”

“Hold the fuck up.” Hyuck said.

“a WHAT?!” Chenle screeched, immediately met with his mother yelling at him to shut up.

“Sorry mom!” Chenle yelled.

“With who? Your soulmate?” Hyuck asked.

“Well, no.” Renjun said, looking down towards his bed sheets.

“Then who?” Chenle said.

Both Hyuck and Chenle were confused out of their minds at this point. Their Renjun was going on a date with a guy he didn’t know? And that guy wasn’t his soulmate? It was strange, but they accepted it.

“Na Jaemin.”

The boys erupted in screams of disbelief and utter confusion.

“NA JAEMIN?!” Hyuck screamed at the top of his lungs since he was home alone with Mark.

“Woah, Renjun went on a date with Jaemin?” Mark questioned to Hyuck, which Chenle and Renjun were able to hear.

“Yeah, can you believe it?”

“That’s crazy, you’re crazy Huang Renjun.” Mark said with no hint of a smile on his face.

Then Renjun could hear Jisung come from Chenle’s line. “Jaemin is insane Renjun, good luck with that oddball.”

Renjun laughed.

“He’s not that bad you know. He’s really pretty, not to mention a really good kisser.”

At this point Hyuck and Chenle had lost their minds, screaming at the top of their lungs, Chenle not even caring about his mom yelling at him to be quiet.

“HUANG RENJUN HAD HIS FIRST KISS!!!!!” Hyuck was chanting this while Chenle was still screaming, and eventually he joined in on the chanting.

After a few minutes, they decided to calm down a little bit. At least to the point where they weren’t screaming, but they were still in shock.

“How was your date? Tell us all about it.” Chenle always liked to know the details of everything.

Renjun told them everything, from the way Jaemin ordered their milkshake, to their goodbye kisses in his SUV, and Hyuck and Chenle were losing their minds.

“YES! RENJUN CAN LIKE GET IT!” Chenle yelled, receiving a beating from his mother when she bursted into the room and threw a hardcover book at him.

After they had finished freaking out, both Hyuck and Chenle had passed out on the phone. This left Mark and Jisung telling Renjun to be careful with Jaemin, and eventually saying goodnight to him.

Renjun got under the covers with a wide smile on his face. He felt invincible. 

 

 

______________________________

 

The day passed by like a blur, all Renjun could look forward to was the game.

Later in the day, Hyuck picked him up with Chenle and they had all made their way to the football game once again.

Hyuck was there to watch Mark, while Chenle was there to watch Jisung. This time, Renjun had someone to watch as well.

The game was very intense, but as they made it into the last quarter, the pressure was on. Their team was down by 5. Jaemin and Jeno had worked together to get a total of 4 touchdowns in the fourth quarter, leading them to a huge win. Renjun had watched Jaemin throughout the whole game, watching how he ran, and seeing the crowd cheer for him, which made him a bit jealous, but he would get over it eventually.

By the time the game was over, it was almost midnight. Renjun had been looking forward to hanging out with Jaemin all day. Once the game officially ended, Hyuck, Chenle and Renjun were screaming at the top of their lungs and cheering over their victory. They got a few glances, but they could care less.

They all ran down to the field to get their significant other so they could go home instead of being under the lights.

When Renjun got to the field, Jaemin was nowhere to be seen. So Renjun went out looking for him. He walked off the field, and made it to the side of the metal bleachers. He saw two figures standing under the bleachers. One was facing him, the other had his back to him.

He recognized one of them. It was Jaemin.

But before Renjun could run over and tackle Jaemin in a hug, he heard yelling.

“What are you trying to do Jaemin?”

Renjun’s breath was caught in his throat.

 

His soulmate.

 

 

“What do you mean Jeno?”

 

His name is Jeno.

Jeno is his soulmate.

 

“Jaemin why the fuck are you playing games with him.”

 

Renjun continuously lost his breath when he heard Jeno talk. It was almost as if angels were calling down from the heavens.

“You know the bet.”

Wait.

 

A bet?

 

“Jaemin you know it’s fucked up to do that shit for a bet.”

“$50 is $50 Jeno I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“How far did you get with Renjun.” Jeno demanded an answer.

Hot tears starting forming in his eyes. 

This was about him?

There was a bet involving him?

“We only made out Jeno why are you making this such a big deal?”

“Im making this a big deal because the boy probably has a soulmate Jaemin! You cant just go around making boys fall in love with you for a quick buck! You know what happens if someone falls in love with anyone thats not their soulmate. You know it far too well.” Jeno continued to get more aggressive as the conversation progressed.

The longer Jeno would speak, the more tears would form in his eyes. He noticed his breathing was increasingly getting faster.

“That was uncalled for Jeno.” Jaemin said, getting increasingly more angry.

“Were you planning on getting him in your bed Jaemin?”

“That was the bet wasn’t it? I wasn’t the one who made the dare. You know who to blame for that.”

It felt like the lump in his throat was increasingly getting bigger, and his breath was getting faster and faster. At this point he couldn’t even see Jaemin and Jeno, just watered down darkness.

 

“You didn’t have to take the bet Jaemin! You know Yukhei was joking around but you decided to go through with it!”

 

Yukhei made the bet?

 

“What’s wrong with having fun Jeno? Maybe you should have it sometime. It’ll loosen you up.”

“You’re sick Jaemin. Absolutely disgusting.”

“At least Mark and Jisung would understand my side, they were willing to pay me to do it as well.”

 

Mark and Jisung…

 

“They what?”

“You heard me, Lee.” Jaemin got in Jeno’s face as if he was picking a fight.

Jeno turned around to go walk away when he saw Renjun, and stopped in his tracks. Jaemin wondered why Jeno stopped until he saw the tiny figure standing in the shadows, mouth wide open, tears soaking his cheeks, and his red puffy eyes showing through the darkness.

Renjun broke into sobs at that moment. He squeezed his eyes shut, getting rid of the tears, wiping them off his face with his sweater. He makes a break for the gate, running as fast as he could, as far away from Na Jaemin as his legs would take him.

“Renjun, wait!”

But he doesn’t stop, and runs into the night with his shattered heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,,, that happened. Ill update as soon as I can, and in the meantime, please leave Kudos and comments! I love constructive criticism and would love to take advice from anyone who wants to offer it! If you have any ideas, thoughts or nice words, comment those as well! The comments are keeping me going, and keeping me motivated so please leave one if you have the time! I hope you enjoyed reading!


	9. Say Something, Preferably Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely unedited as I had just finished the chapter when my power went out! So I apologize for any spelling errors or if anything sounds a little funky I barely read it over lol. But major trigger warning in this one. Definitely abuse and assault, and I don't know whether to consider one part rape, but its forceful and unwanted kissing, so yeah. There's also graphic violence, swearing, blood, lots of tears and yelling. Good luck with this one, shit gets more real this chapter. I hope you all enjoy, I'll add the trigger warnings to the tags :)

Renjun ran and ran as fast as his tiny legs would allow, his vision being covered with his tears, and his lungs trying to take in as much air as possible to run, but also to support him crying at the same time. Long story short his body was giving him a hard time. 

“Renjun!”

He could tell it was Jaemin. But it didn’t stop him. He kept going, pushing harder and harder, even though his body told him to stop. Everything in him told him to stop.

He felt a hand grab his arm. He yelped and tried to pull it away from the person’s grip. He tried to keep running, but the person had a strong grip. His feet would just scrape across the concrete.

He felt his legs give up on him, forcing him to fall to his knees on the sidewalk. He tried to use his free hand to pull himself away, but it was no use. The other person was too strong in comparison to Renjun.

“Renjun, stop please. Just listen to me.” It was still Jaemin.

Renjun thrashed around, trying his hardest to escape Jaemin’s grip.

“Please just let me go!” Renjun cried out, voice scratchy.

“Listen to me!” Jaemin yelled, making Renjun cower on the ground. Jaemin still had a tight grip on Renjun’s forearm, to the point where Renjun was starting to lose circulation. Renjun gave up and let his body go limp, but Jaemin wasn’t having it.

Jaemin pulled Renjun to his feet, and grabbed Renjun’s other forearm, digging his fingernails into Renjun’s skin, causing Renjun to yelp once again. Tears fell from his eyes, and sobs began to escape his mouth.

How did he get himself into this situation?

“LET ME GO,” Renjun screams at the top of his lungs, and turns his head away from Jaemin, trying to make his legs take him away from here. Far, far, away from here.

His hair that had fallen in his face was soaked with his tears, and stuck to his face. Jaemin let one forearm go, and used his hand to move the tear soaked hair out of Renjun’s eyes.

Jaemin put both hands on Renjun’s cheeks and forcefully pressed their lips together, Renjun pushing with all his might with his hands trying to get Jaemin off of him, and trying to fight back. None of it was working so Renjun went to his last resort. He lifted up his knee and slammed it into Jaemin’s groin. Jaemin let go of Renjun immediately and doubled over, and stood up amongst the pain.

“You little piece of shit, you’ll pay for that.” Jaemin said, gritting his teeth. He stepped forward and pushed Renjun, making him fall on his ass onto the concrete. Renjun stood up, Jaemin was doubled over once again to try and do damage control from Renjun’s knee. Renjun ran, and tackled Jaemin to the ground.

Jaemin was caught completely off guard, wind knocked out of him. Renjun got on top of him and sat on his chest. He lifted his arm, made his hand into a fist, and slammed it down onto Jaemin’s pretty face.

The tears kept falling, and so did the punches. It got to a point where Jaemin’s face was covered in blood, almost to the point where he was unconscious. Renjun was screaming the entire time, calling him an asshole, a jerk, a bitch, anything in his vocabulary that could get his anger out.

Renjun ended up hearing two panicked voices he knew all too well. Chenle and Hyuck were sprinting down the sidewalk, and by the time they made it over to Jaemin and Renjun, they were screaming.

“RENJUN! STOP!” Hyuck was screaming at the top of his lungs.

“RENJUN GET OFF HIM!” Chenle was screaming now as well.

Renjun then stopped punching Jaemin, as he had completely disconnected with his actions. He just crumbled on top of Jaemin, sobs racking his body. He saw the blood everywhere, making him shake uncontrollably.

“Renjun…” Hyuck said, but was only met with harder sobs coming from Renjun.

Chenle then walked over, trying to pick Renjun up, but couldn’t on his own. Hyuck came over to help, both boys lifting Renjun into their arms. Renjun wrapped his arms around the back of Hyuck’s neck, and burying his head in his shoulder, sobs continuing to be let out. Hyuck put his arms under Renjun’s butt and lifted him up, letting Renjun wrap his legs around Hyuck. Chenle went behind Hyuck to see if he could talk to Renjun.

Chenle lifted his hand and ran it through Renjun’s hair, trying to see if it could calm him down.

Then they heard footsteps on the sidewalk coming from the direction of the field. It was Mark and Jisung. They immediately ran to Jaemin, who at this point was almost unconscious. They tapped his cheeks to see if he would move, but he wasn’t. Jisung took out his phone, planning on calling an ambulance.

“Renjun, what happened. Can you tell me?”

Even though he was still crying, he wanted to tell Chenle and Hyuck. No he needed to.

Hyuck put Renjun on the ground in front of them, so they could all sit and talk.

“I-I was walking around looking for Jaemin-“ he hiccuped. “and I found him. But he was yelling with someone else, and -“ he bursts into tears again, but persists with the story even through his labored breathing. “He was trying to get me to sleep with him for a bet.” And Renjun starts to sob again. He couldn’t finish the story, but when Mark and Jisung heard the word bet come out of his mouth, their heads darted into Renjun’s direction, Jisung putting the phone down. Mark and Jisung then made eye contact, almost panicking.

They heard more loud footsteps making their way over. This time it was Jeno.

Renjun had Chenle and Hyuck sitting beside him, holding him as he sobbed, and never noticed Jeno. But Hyuck and Chenle could tell he was angry. Jeno radiated anger, and if they were being honest it was scaring them.

“Who the FUCK do you two think you are?” Jeno screamed at Mark and Jisung, completely disregarding a bloody Jaemin on the ground. This caught Renjun’s attention, and Hyuck and Chenle stood up, wondering why Jeno was attacking not one, but both of their soulmates.

Jeno put his finger on Mark’s chest when he stood up. “Why in hell would you two offer Jaemin MONEY to get Renjun to sleep with him, huh?”

Mark and Jisung’s eyes both widened.

“Jeno-“ Jisung started.

Jeno backed off of Mark and looked at Jisung.

“What? You don’t want your boyfriends hearing that you were going to pay this asshole to sleep with their best friend? Maybe you should’ve thought about that before.” Jeno had flames in his eyes, while Hyuck and Chenle’s hearts shattered before their eyes.

Hyuck immediately turned around, and helped Renjun up.

“Let’s go Renjun, I’ll bring you home.” Hyuck put his arm around him, tears slipping from his eyes as they walked.  
“Hyuck wait!”

Hyuck turned around and stopped. “Fuck off Mark, don’t talk to me.” He flipped Mark off, and turned back around, putting his arm back around Renjun and bringing him to his car.

Chenle stood in shock, his mouth agape, just staring at Jisung, with tears falling down his face.

“Chenle-“ 

“Dont.”

“But-“

“No. Just stop.”

Chenle then turned around, sobbing, and jogging to catch up with Renjun and Hyuck.

Jaemin started to come to again, trying to sit up, and being successful.

“Fuck all three of you. You’re all disgusting. Don’t talk to me anymore I don’t want to hear from any of you.”

Jeno spun on his heel and walked away.

“Fuck you Jeno!” Mark yelled, but Jeno ignored him.

Jeno walked fast enough to make it to Hyuck’s car before they left. Renjun was already getting in the back seat, while Hyuck and Chenle were hugging each other while they cried.

“Hey guys.” Jeno said, trying to get their attention.

They both looked at him, also peaking Renjun’s interest from inside the car.

“I’m sorry about what happened over there. I didn’t really mean to bring you guys into it.”

“It’s okay. It’s better we knew.” Hyuck said, looking down.

“Can I give you guys a hug?” Jeno asked, and they both nodded their head.

Both Chenle and Hyuck wrapped their arms around Jeno, Jeno putting his hands on both of their heads which were on his shoulder.

Renjun stepped out of the car, and walked over to them. He immediately caught Jeno’s eye. Even though he was still hugging Chenle and Hyuck, it didn’t stop Jeno from staring at Renjun in complete admiration. Even with his puffy eyes, cheeks and swollen lips from crying, and his still wet hair, Jeno found him gorgeous.

Renjun looked nervous, looking down at his hands, and fiddling with his fingers.

They ended up pulling away from Jeno in their hug.

“Thank you.” They both said in unison.

Jeno turned to the two boys.

“You’re welcome.”

He looked back at Renjun.

Renjun walked over to Jeno and wrapped his arms around his torso, his head in his shoulder, and he cried.

“Jeno…” His grip got tighter on Jeno.

Jeno’s breath was caught in his throat, and he immediately wrapped his arms around Renjun, holding him as close as physically possible. His grip got so tight it felt like it was just them two against the world, and he promised himself he would never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm so sorry for making Jaemin such an asshole, he really is a sweet guy! But how did you guys feel about the ending? Good? Bad? Comment and let me know if I should spend some time writing more tomorrow if I have time! Let me know your thoughts as well, and leave some Kudos! I hope you are all enjoying the story!


	10. What Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back again, I started to get writers block so I wanted to get this out and break it before I got unmotivated to write this. Trigger warning, brief mention of bruises, and scrapes. Also I wrote this without reading it over so just a warning about that too lmao. But here it is! Enjoy!

When Renjun hugged Jeno he felt so warm, and it just felt so right. There was nothing he was more sure of than the beginning of his love for Jeno.

Renjun cried harder for some reason, keeping his arms wrapped around Jeno's small and thin but muscular body.

But his crying only made Jeno begin to cry, holding Renjun's head and his back as close to his body as he could.

"Renjun..." Jeno started, but overcome by sadness he started bursting into tears as well, the two of them just crying and holding each other.

Meanwhile, Hyuck and Chenle are staring at each other, confused on what the hell they just witnessed.

They made eye contact, completely confused until,

"Oh my god they're soulmates." Hyuck said, in complete shock.

"Huh?" Chenle said, looking at Hyuck with his mouth open and then looking at the two boys who were holding each other tighter than ever. He wasn't even sure either of them could breathe.

Jeno lifted his head up and placed a kiss on the top of Renjun's head.

"It's okay," Jeno said softly, pulling Renjun's head closer into his neck, "You're okay.”

Renjun continued to cry, letting out all of his emotions. He was terrified, in shock, nervous, angry, sad, but most importantly in love.

Jeno rubbed circles in his back, holding his waist and petting his head.

“Ill take him home.” Jeno offered.

“Why don’t we meet at his house? Or you can hop in my car? We should probably be there to tell his brother what happened.” Said Hyuck.

“Okay, I’ll take him in my car, and you guys go in yours, we’ll meet there?”

"Okay!" Chenle said, eager to get out of the slightly awkward situation, especially since it had nothing to do with him.

Hyuck walked over to the back of Jeno to see Renjun, and kissed him on the forehead and took the hair out of his eyes.

"See you at your house, be safe." And with that, Hyuck and Chenle got into the car and made their way to Renjun's house.

Renjun was still hugging Jeno, not like Jeno cared. He would let Renjun hug him for hours if he wanted to. But he didn't really wanna leave Hyuck and Chenle hanging.

Jeno pet Renjun's head softly.

"Renjun... are you ready to go?"

Renjun picked his head up from Jeno's shoulder, which he hadn’t done in about 10 minutes now, and nodded his head.

“Okay,” Jeno said, reaching down and finding Renjun’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. He kissed Renjun’s forehead, making Renjun shy again.

Renjun kept his head down while they walked, but they walked at a slow pace. At a distance they can see that Mark Jaemin and Jisung had left.

They made it to Jeno’s car, and they both had gotten in. Jeno handed Renjun his phone as they both sat down.

“You can play whatever music you like.” Jeno said softly, smiling. His smile showed off his eye smile that looked like little crescents, and it gave Renjun a warm feeling in his heart despite the event that had just happened.

Renjun searched Spotify for his favorite song, and clicked it.

The song began, and Jeno looked at Renjun.

“Is this…”

Renjun looked Jeno in the eyes.

“Thumbs Up! by Pentagon? Yeah.” Renjun giggled at Jeno’s surprised face, and looked down.

“I love this song.” Jeno said, starting to sing along, Renjun joining in.

They sang the whole way home, singing the heartfelt lyrics while looking into each others’ eyes occasionally.

The ride back to Renjun’s was short as Renjun lived close to the game, and Jeno pulled into the driveway. He turned off the car, and all the lights had dimmed to nothing. Jeno reached his hand over to Renjun’s and held it.

Renjun took a deep breath, suddenly remembering the events of that night.

“You can do it, I’m right here.” Jeno said softly, squeezing his small hand.

“Okay.” Renjun nodded, leaned in and kissed Jeno on the cheek. “Let’s go.”

They both opened their doors, Jeno locking them, and then intertwining his and Renjun’s fingers. They walked up the sidewalk and to the front of Renjun’s house. They knocked on the door since it was locked, and Sicheng had opened the door to see the two boys.

Sicheng lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Renjun, detaching Renjun and Jeno’s hands in the process.

“Thank God you’re okay.” Sicheng mumbled into Renjun’s shoulder.

Yuta pushed past the two brothers hugging on the front step of the house and wrapped his arms around his brother.

“Why didn’t you answer your phone you were worrying me Jeno.”

“I’m sorry I was just…”

“Helping Renjun, I know, it’s okay.”

Meanwhile, Sicheng had the tightest grip on Renjun, prompting tears from both boys. Renjun had a tight hold on Sicheng as well, and eventually all four boys let go of each other. Sicheng took Renjun’s hand and they walked into the house to sit on the couches together. Jeno and Yuta followed closely behind their soulmates.

Hyuck and Chenle were on one tiny loveseat together, while Yuta and Sicheng were sitting on a somewhat bigger loveseat. Jeno had sat next to Renjun on the bigger couch in the room, and saw the tears on his face. He wiped the tears from Renjun’s cheeks, and gave him a hug. It felt loving, it made Renjun feel safe.

They pulled away, and Renjun curled up to Jeno, head on his shoulder.

“So… Jeno, I’ve heard Hyuck and Chenle’s side of the story and what they’ve seen, but do you mind telling us your side?”

“Sure. It started before what I believe was Jaemin and Renjun’s first date. I was on my way down to the diner thats on the other side of town, and when I was walking by, I could see Jaemin kissing another boy. Which I later recognized as Renjun when they walked out of the diner and got into Jaemin’s SUV. I tried texting Jaemin about it and asking him a ton of questions but he never answered. So I resorted to talking to him at the finals game. I didn’t want to say something at the beginning and shake him up and ruin the game, so I decided to do it at the end, which I realize now was a horrible idea.

“I confronted him behind the bleachers after he hung up on the phone with someone that I didn’t know. It could’ve been his parents, but I’m not sure. But when he saw me walking around the corner, he hung up which I had found suspicious. But it didn’t really matter at the time as I was preparing to confront him. I don’t know how much Renjun had heard, but it was definitely enough to know most if not all of the story.

“By the end of me yelling at Jaemin and just calling him outright disgusting for what he was doing, we were both up in each others’ faces. If it wasn’t for me turning around I could almost guarantee he would’ve thrown a punch at me. But when I turned around… I saw Renjun standing on the side of the bleachers watching us. He had looked so broken, and I didn’t know what to do. I regret not chasing after him and stopping Jaemin.”

Jeno said the last few sentences while petting Renjun’s head, and he could feel Renjun relax against him.

“But when I did end up finding Jaemin, it was only after what happened, and Jisung and Mark happened to be trying to help Jaemin, while Hyuck and Chenle had ran to Renjun’s side. Personally I was very angry with Mark and Jisung as they both had encouraged Jaemin to play with Renjun’s feelings through a bet, so I confronted them as well. Which also wasn’t a good idea as Chenle Renjun AND Hyuck were there listening. But, I confronted them about it and they had nothing to say except a “fuck you” from Mark. Unfortunately I don’t know anything else that happened, but I did catch up with Hyuck Chenle and Renjun, and it turns out that Renjun and I are soulmates!” 

Jeno said the last part with the biggest smile on his face. Renjun turned his head to look up at him, and Jeno planted a kiss onto his forehead. It made Renjun shy and look down into Jeno’s lap.

Sicheng and Yuta’s mouth were gaping open.

Sicheng got up and gave Jeno the biggest hug, accidentally shoving Renjun out of his comfortable position.

“Thank you Jeno, you’re a real angel.”

“You’re welcome, I’d do anything for him.” Jeno looked at Renjun, and Renjun looked back at him with two of the most adoring eyes he has ever seen

Sicheng pulled out of the hug to sit next to his little brother, and held his hand.

“Whenever you’re ready you can open up about what happened. I know I’ve heard Chenle and Hyuck’s story, and Jeno’s but I want to hear yours.”

Renjun nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Sicheng confirmed.

“Okay.”

Renjun explained everything in detail that happened from start to finish, and he found himself crying through most of it. Especially when he had talked about their date together, and when he found out about the bet. It made Sicheng tear up as well, and everyone in the room do the same. 

“I’m so sorry.” Sicheng said, tears falling down his face. Sicheng looked down at Renjun’s hands and could see that they had scrapes on them from when he was pushed to the ground, the bruises on his knuckles from punching Jaemin, and when Sicheng slowly lifted his shirt sleeves, he saw the bruises. The finger shaped bruises wrapped around his tiny, delicate wrists.

Sicheng burst into tears at the sight of them, Yuta coming over and consoling Sicheng through his sobs. He couldn’t stop apologizing, and it made Renjun cry harder. Jeno was stroking his head from behind, trying to calm him down and it seemed to be working.

 

After everything started to settle down, Hyuck and Chenle gave everyone a hug before going home for the night. Jeno had been offered to stay the night, so he accepted.

Renjun had left Jeno in his room to get them both a glass of water, and Jeno looked around Renjun’s room. The canvas, the paints, the beautiful decorations, it just felt so right. It felt like home.

Renjun came back with two waters and put them down on the nightstands on both sides of the bed.

“Are you.. okay with sleeping in the same bed?”

“Of course.”

Renjun blushed at Jeno’s straightforward answer. 

Renjun then turned around and went into one of his drawers. He pulled out two pairs of pajamas. Both moomin patterned, one pink and one blue. He gave the blue ones to Jeno and the pink ones to himself, all the while Jeno was cooing about how adorable his pajamas are.

 

They both get changed, but Renjun goes into the bathroom because he’s shy.

“Oh my God are you, Huang Renjun, getting shy with me?” Jeno said, shirt half off, and chasing Renjun into the bathroom before Renjun locked the door. 

Jeno pouted.

“Renjunnnnnnnn.” He waited outside the door for a full minute and then saw Renjun come out completely changed.

“You’re so cute in those.” Jeno said, admiring the baggy and adorable clothing on Renjun.

“You still haven’t changeeedddd.” Renjun said, complaining.

“Okay then I will.” Jeno said, taking off his shirt.

Renjun yelped and put his hands over his eyes.

“I meant in the bathroom not in front of me !” Renjun said, pouting. He laid onto his bed, covering his eyes, when he felt a dip on the bed, and a shirtless Jeno hovering above him, he took his hands away from his face, both boys making eye contact, and not moving a muscle.

Jeno then leaned in, and placed frantic little pecks all over Renjun’s face. His cheeks, his forehead, anywhere he could get them. It caused Renjun to giggle, making them both fall deeper and deeper for each other.

Jeno gets off Renjun, and finishes changing while Renjun flips over, face in his pillows.

And when Jeno is done changing, he climbs under the sheets alongside Renjun, and wraps his arms around him, making Renjun feel the tiniest he ever felt before.

And as Jeno pet his head and planted the occasional kiss on the head, Renjun drifted off into sleep where his stress melted away by the second, and where he would forget everything that happened that day. Or at least until he woke up. 

But there’s one thing Renjun knows. He’s found his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is mostly fluff but there's going to be some more action next chapter, and maybe Mark and Jisung will show up?? Who knows? Please comment and leave some kudos if you have the time, they really motivate me to continue! Leave your thoughts down below or some criticism, anything is good with me! :) Hang tight for the next chapter, I hope you're enjoying so far!


	11. Silk Pajamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! I had some time today in between studying for tests so I decided to write a little bit. It's a bit short, but very eventful, so I hope you all like it! Trigger warning: abuse, bruises & threats. Also I forgot to mention that I didn't read this over much so if there are any mistakes, be sure to point them out to me so I can fix them! :)

Renjun wakes up to an empty bed and looks around and takes in his surroundings. He looks at the clock beside him and noticed it's 3am. There weren't any notes anywhere, but something he immediately noticed a second later explained why he woke up.

There were voices screaming downstairs. Not in terror, he noticed, but anger.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He immediately recognized that voice as Sicheng's.

"Get out of here Jaemin I don't know why you think you have the right to be here." That was Jeno.

"Can you just let me talk to him?" Jaemin begged and pleaded.

Renjun got up from his bed and ran as fast as he could into the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jaemin standing at the door with tears in his eyes. He noticed the bruising on his face and the cuts he left earlier that night. Even though they were pretty much cleaned of blood and such, it didn't disguise the damage he had done to his face.

Jeno heard Renjun running and turned around.

Jeno walked over to Renjun and put his hand on his back.

"Let's go back to sleep, don't worry about this."

But Renjun wouldn't budge.

"I... I wanna hear what he has to say." Renjun stayed put, his bare feet planted on the floor, not planning on moving any time soon.

"Renjun..." Sicheng started, "you should go back to bed."

"No." Renjun said, standing his ground. 

"Okay, well, we'll be in the next room. Shout if you need us." Yuta said, grabbing his brother and his boyfriend and pulling them into the kitchen. Even though they hid behind the counter to listen to them both, Jeno was still unhappy Jaemin was being left alone with Renjun again. After all, he did blame himself for what happened the last time they were left alone. But he wanted to respect Renjun, and if he wanted to speak to Jaemin he would let him. It's not his place to tell him he can't.

Jaemin walked into the house and closed the door. He approached Renjun and went to grab his hands.

No matter how much Renjun wished he could pull away and tell him to stop, he just.. couldn't.

He moved Renjun's hand around, inspecting it almost. He saw the bruises, the cuts. Jaemin lifted up Renjun's silk pajama sleeve and immediately noticed the bruises he had left on his arm.

"Renjun I... I'm so sorry." Tears slowly began to fall down his face.

"It's okay Jaemin." Jaemin started to run his fingers over the bruises he left on the boys delicate wrists.

"Do they hurt?"

"Not too much." 

Renjun was surprised at the sudden mood change. It was a completely different Jaemin than he had saw earlier. 

But then Jaemin leaned in towards Renjun's ear.

"If you ever go to the authorities about this or speak about it to anyone else that doesn't already know, I'll make sure I'll deal with you the way I didn't have a chance to." He whispered, and Renjun could tell he was smirking. 

Renjun's eyes widened, and he started trembling. But Jaemin didn’t move away.

“And if you tell any of them in the other room trying to listen that I said this, well, then you can say I have a few things up my sleeve. Don’t cross me again Renjun. You’ll regret it.”

Jaemin squeezed Renjun’s wrists in the same place as the fresh bruises. Renjun whimpered quietly, unable to make any other sounds.

Jeno however, stood up from behind the counter, sick of the long stretch of silence.

Jaemin heard him, and let go of Renjun’s wrists, pulling down Renjun’s sleeve.

Jeno looked at Jaemin, and immediately had a bad feeling. He changed his focus point to Renjun, who now was looking at the floor, visibly shaken up.

“What did you do.” Jeno said sharply, which got Jaemin’s attention. Jaemin ignored it and turned around, going to make his way to the door, but Jeno just started walking faster towards him.

“JAEMIN ANSWER ME. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO HIM.” Jeno screamed, prompting Yuta and Sicheng to run from the kitchen after hearing Jeno’s yelling.

Jaemin just flashed his smile at Jeno, and opened the front door. 

Jeno lunged and started running at the door, but was stopped by Yuta, who had wrapped his arms around his waist.

Sicheng had ran to Renjun, Sicheng trying his best to comfort him in any way he could.

“YOU SICK BASTARD IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN YOU’LL REGRET IT.” Jeno screamed at the top of his lungs, prompting Renjun to cry. Jaemin waved at Renjun, and then closed the door.

The entire situation was way too much for Renjun to handle all at once, and it suddenly all came down crashing onto him.

Jeno struggled against Yuta, trying to pry Yuta’s arms off of him, but it was a poor attempt.

“Let me go I swear to God Yuta.” Jeno was trying to run and pull Yuta’s hands off but no matter how much strength he put into it, it didn’t work.

Yuta held on as tight as possible until Jeno stopped struggling.

At this point, Sicheng pulled Renjun into a hug in an attempt to calm him down, but seeing Jeno struggle like that took a toll on him.

When Jeno eventually gave up, Yuta turned him around and hugged him.

Sicheng and Yuta both held their brothers’ heads close to them, and turned their heads to make eye contact, both with worry filling their eyes and their minds alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that escalated very quickly. I really wasn't planning on adding this kind of plot twist where Jaemin is literally evil but it just kinda happened so sorry Jaemin I love you my dude but I had to do it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and will stay tuned in for the next chapter as I hope to release it soon! Comment any thoughts, opinions, predictions, criticism, I'm open for anything! Kudos are great as well! As always I love you all, I'll be back soon enough!


	12. Yukhei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to hear Yukhei's side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wrote this during school since I've had nothing to do almost all day besides a test. But there aren't any trigger warnings besides some pushing, yelling, crying, threats of violence and vulgar language. This chapter might throw you for a loop, so settle down and continue with caution. Hope you enjoy!

One thing Yukhei never expected was to be close with Renjun.

It was 7th grade, and his math class got assigned seats on the first day.

“Wong Yukhei, you’ll be sitting here with Huang Renjun.” The teacher said loudly, so that the kids wouldn’t be able to complain that she wasn’t speaking loud enough.

That day, Yukhei tried his best to talk to Renjun, despite how notorious Renjun was for being shy. But once Yukhei would ask him questions on how to do math problems class after class, Renjun eventually opened up to him.

During that entire year Yukhei’s feelings grew stronger and stronger for the boy, his small frame, his cute but messy hair, how smart he was, his snaggletooth, his bubbly personality, he could go on and on and on. But one thing he loved the most was watching Renjun draw. It was pretty to watch, and it was something he always considered a privilege to see.

His work was beautiful, an only people who really knew him understood how talented he was.

And Yukhei was thankful Renjun had let him into that world.

But school ended sooner than Yukhei wanted it to. He struggled through the 3 month summer, not being able to see Renjun every day like he used to. Yukhei couldn’t look this drawings to get him through the day, or his cute eye smile the the always showed off when Yukhei was like a lost puppy. He missed it all.

Soon, 8th grade started, and Yukhei was excited for his new schedule. Even though he hadn’t had Renjun’s phone number all summer, he was determined to get it this year. He couldn’t wait to see Renjun again.

He went through all his classes on the first day and realized that Renjun was in his Science class. The downside to this is that two of his best friends were also in that class, and the moment Yukhei had been waiting for all summer was being ripped from him in front of his own eyes.

That year passed by slow, Yukhei only watching Renjun from afar, wishing it could be the same as it was last year. 

But one day a project comes up about paper airplanes, and which style of airplane flew farther and faster. The teacher chose partners for it, and Renjun and Yukhei were paired up together. Yukhei almost cried in excitement.

But once they started planning, he realized that Renjun didn’t remember him.

 

“Do you still draw?” Yukhei looked at the (very short) boy sitting next to him.

“Huh?” Renjun responded.

“Do you, still draw?” This time Yukhei hesitated in the middle of his sentence.

“You’ve seen me draw?” Renjun asked, confusion swimming through his brain.

“Yeah, we had math class together last year, remember? We sat next to each other.” Yukhei said, confidence lowering each second that passed by.

“Oh,” Renjun said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck slowly, “I must have forgot,” Renjun said, laughing nervously, showing off the pretty smile Yukhei had fallen for.

 

 

 

The rest of that year, and many years after, all Yukhei could think about was that day, that one conversation, every word that came out of Renjun’s mouth and the body language he used that day.

No matter how much Yukhei wished to forget, he couldn’t. It would just keep playing back. Over, and over, and over.

Yukhei never got his number, or spoke to him.

Not in 8th grade,

Or 9th,

Or 10th.

But in 11th grade, it changed.

 

 

It was the day of the Semi-finals. They had just won one of the biggest games for their school with a close call, Lee Jeno saving the team once again from getting their first loss of the season.

They were undefeated, and winning the semi-finals was big for them. It was the first time in years that their high school made it to the finals.

The boys all planned to party that night. 

But after the game, families and friends rushed onto the field to congratulate the players.

Yukhei noticed that Renjun was there with Hyuck and Chenle.

Mark had told him that he and Jisung found their soulmates, and that’s why Hyuck and Chenle came to the game. They just dragged Renjun along.

But one thing stuck in his mind from before the game started.

“Renjun seems to be hearing his soulmates voice, I wonder who it could be,” Mark said in the locker room to Jisung.

“I hope it’s someone good. I haven’t met him, but he seems sweet.”

The hope that had been brewing in Yukhei’s mind started to skyrocket, but he then realized that he hadnt heard his soulmate.

The first emotion he felt, was sadness, then jealousy, then anger.

He used that anger in the game, but when they were on that field, Yukhei was watching Renjun being pulled along by his best friends.

Yukhei had been standing with Jungwoo, who was a new addition to their friend group, and Jaemin. Mark and Jisung were behind them, looking for their soulmates.

Yukhei couldn't even see through his anger.

"Hey Jaemin, I give you $50 if you can get Renjun in bed with you by the morning after the finals game."

"Did i just hear Jaemin is gonna get laid?" Mark said, not paying attention to anything Yukhei said until 'in bed with you'. "If so, i'll put money down." Mark continued.

"Me too." Jisung said, agreeing only because Mark did.

But both boys spotted their soulmates right then, and ran off to go stop them from getting lost in the crowd, failing to hear who Jaemin had conspired to get in his bed.

"Deal." Jaemin said, shaking Yukhei's hand.

 

The night of finals was like a blur to Yukhei. He barely remembered anything about the game. All he knew is that they won, and Mark and Jisung looked furious.

"What the fuck Yukhei?!" Jisung was yelling while walking towards him at the field.

He was caught off guard, confused on what they were talking about.

Jisung got up close to Yukhei, pushing his finger against his chest.

"What was the bet you made with Jaemin." Jisung spat out.

Yukhei wasn't scared. In fact, he was angrier than before. He pushed his arms out and shoved the tall but very skinny boy to the ground.

"Don't touch me." Yukhei said through his clenched teeth.

Then Mark chimed in. 

"Just tell us the bet please."

Yukhei noticed that both boys had tears in their eyes and he wondered what could've made the both of them be on the verge of tears.

"Jaemin left after talking to you a few minutes ago. He didn't tell us what the bet was. so you're going to tell us."

"Or what." 

"I'll go to coach and tell him all about this." Mark said, completely serious.

"Fine. I told him i'd give him $50 to fuck Huang Renjun."

"You WHAT." 

"You're the one who agreed to pay Jaemin, Mark. Shouldn't you know what you're getting into before you make an impulsive decision?" Yukhei said with a sly smile.

"Of course the one bet I agree to, it ruins my life." Jisung said quietly.

"Damn what happened to you guys." Yukhei said, satisfied that Mark and Jisung were hurt and that slowly little by little, the friend group that ruined his life we're getting what was coming for them.

"Fuck off Yukhei," Marks voice cracked as he walked over to where Jisung was still on the ground and grabbed his hand to help him up.

"Let's go Jisung."

The boys walked off, leaving Yukhei by himself.

In the midst of the silence, a ding rang through the air. He took out his phone, and checked who had texted him.

 

 

 

**Jaemin:** _just went to Renjun's house and scared him shitless lol_

**Yukhei:** _good. that's what he gets for beating the shit out of you_

**Jaemin:** _I have some bad news though_

**Yukhei:** _what do you mean_

**Jaemin:** _Jeno was there._

**Yukhei:** _and your point?_

**Jaemin:** _Yukhei, Jeno is Renjun's soulmate_

Yukhei put his phone down and resisted the urge to chuck his phone to the ground and stomp on it until it was in pieces. 

He yelled in frustration, trying to get as much anger out as he possibly could. 

He told himself over and over that it would be fine, and then picked his phone back up. 

**Yukhei:** _well, then they both have something coming their way_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wanted to add this in, big thanks to my best friends Nafisa and Haley as they've been helping me so much for a good portion of these chapters and have helped me develop the storyline in a way i couldn't. I love talking to them and conspiring about how many ways I can change this story to make it more wild as it goes on :) I hope you all enjoy as always, leave a comment, I appreciate every one as they motivate me to write more and continue this storyline!! Kudos are great as well! I hope you continue to read this story and if you wanna yell at me on social media, i'm @yutaslovebot on instagram!!! :) if you want my twitter lmk!


	13. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back again! I've had some time to write a somewhat longer chapter. There shouldn't be any trigger warnings. Other than this I do have bad news. My grandpa has become sick, and if he's still sick by Monday he will have to go to the hospital. After this weekend I do not know what will be coming in the future. I don't know if I'll write more to cope with it, or not write at all. But I'll keep you all updated if something does happen, and what will happen with this story. I'll probably have an update chapter (which I hate putting in fics) but if I have to then I will. Otherwise, I'll continue writing this story. I hope you all enjoy this one! :)

Sicheng held Renjun for as long as possible, letting Renjun cry and cry, not forcing him to say a word.

Meanwhile, Jeno and Yuta let go of one another. Yuta pushed the hair out of Jeno’s eyes.

“Stay strong, I know you can do it.” He said, cupping Jeno’s face, “I know we don’t share the same parents, and I’m so thankful that yours wanted to take me in when I was so young. You helped me to grow up and live my life with responsibility, like taking care of you as if you were my own little brother. I’m proud to consider you family. You’re such a great person Jeno, please don’t let an asshole like Jaemin change that. You have Renjun now too,” He said, looking over at Renjun who was still crying into Sicheng’s shoulders, and Sicheng with his head resting on his little brothers, “You take care of him now, okay? But stay true to yourself. I love you.”

Yuta planted a kiss on Jeno’s forehead, and took his hands off Jeno’s cheeks, but not without two little pats to make him giggle.

Jeno hugged Yuta really quick, and then walked over near Sicheng and Renjun. He didn’t bother disrupting them, but when Renjun picked his head up after abruptly stopping his crying, he turned and looked at Jeno.

Renjun’s face shattered his heart. It was red, soaked with tears, eyes and lips puffy, and he could hear the little sniffles that came from the small boy.

Renjun let go of Sicheng, and walked over to Jeno.

Even though Renjun walked, his impact upon coming in contact with Jeno to wrap his arms around him was more than Jeno had expected, and it knocked him back a little bit. But Renjun wrapped his arms around Jeno’s waist for the second time that night; holding him, tears beginning to fall onto his pajamas.

Jeno had one hand on Renjun’s lower back and put the other one under him, lifting the small boy into his arms.

"Should I go to his room?" Jeno asked softly to the older boys.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Sicheng said.

"Uh, where's his room again?"

"Up the stairs, second door on the right, it's the one after the bathroom."

"Thanks."

"No, thank YOU." Sicheng said with the cheesiest smile. No wonder his brother was Sicheng's soulmate. They both had glowing smiles, and caring hearts.

 

Jeno carried the tiny, and unsurprisingly light boy up the stairs and to his room.

He struggled to open the door, but eventually could because the boy was hanging on like a koala to him, Jeno could probably drop both hands from holding him and he would stay in the same position.

Thinking about how tight Renjun was holding him made him smile to himself.

He slowly closed the door behind him with his butt, and walked over to the soft bed and sat on it, carefully letting Renjun down onto his lap.

Even through the change of position, Renjun's grip didn't get any looser. He moved his hands up and down Renjun's back, occasionally running his hands through his hair.

After a while, little by little Renjun's small arms began losing their grip until he was completely limp in Jeno's arms, heartbeat slowing down and his breath evened out. He waited a while, at least 30 minutes just holding Renjun's asleep body. Jeno looked over at the clock and saw that it was 4:25AM.

He slowly stood up, holding the (very asleep) small boy in his arms. He leaned over the bed and placed Renjun on top. He pulled the covers over the boy, and then crawled into the other side of the bed.

In his sleep, Renjun had turned over and clung onto Jeno's body, like a tiny panda. Their legs intertwined with one another, and Jeno's heart leaped out of his chest.

He couldn't think of anyone else he would want to lay next to.

 

_______________

 

Renjun woke up later to a warm body against his. He slowly opened his eyes to see Jeno, still fast asleep.

He recognized how their legs were entangled, the way he had his arms wrapped around Jeno, and how his head was resting on his body.

He could feel the pajamas he gave Jeno and it makes him smile.

 

He’s mine.

 

And even though the bruises on his arms, knuckles and legs were sore and aching, it didn’t stop him from moving his head up to look at Jeno’s face. He had a tiny nose, sharp jawline, thin but soft looking lips, soft hair covering his eyes.

 

But am I his?

 

Jeno stirred little by little, took a deep breath, turned slowly onto his side, and faced Renjun.

They make eye contact even through Jeno’s messy hair that was in the way. Renjun had bedhead but his was just frizzy, which Jeno found extremely adorable.

Renjun lifted an arm and pushed the messy hairs away from Jeno’s eyes, continuing their eye contact.

It was a comfortable silence. Not something Renjun would have expected as it was just the second day of meeting one another.

Jeno’s eyelids would flutter, and close but then open right back up, just so he could keep looking at his soulmate. But Jeno knew something was up. He furrowed his brows, and frowned.

“What’s wrong, Renjun?”

He was silent for a few seconds before just barely getting words out of his mouth.

"You aren't.. going to use me. Right?”

Jeno’s eyes opened completely, putting his hand up to Renjun’s cheek and just rubbing his thumb back and forth across his soft skin. He looks at Renjun’s eyes, which were casted downward.

"Of course not baby. Why would I do that.”

Renjun didn’t look up.

“I don’t know.”

Renjun was too upset to notice Jeno had just called him baby.

“Jun, can you tell me what Jaemin said to you?”

This is when Renjun looked up. He parted his lips slightly, but then closed them immediately right after.

“I…I.. I cant.” Renjun said, tears forming in his eyes and silently falling onto his pillow.

“How come?”

Renjun hesitated.

Should I say it?

Or should I not get anyone hurt and keep it a secret?

“Because.. he said if I told anyone he’d hurt me or someone close to me and I don’t want to deal with that.”

“Renjun…” Now Jeno’s eyes were tearing up, “You can tell me anything, it’s okay. Don’t think about him. I'm here for you, always."

Jeno still had his hand resting on Renjun's face, and it comforted him know he could trust Jeno.

“He said, If I ever go to the authorities about this or tell anyone he'd make sure he dealt with you the way he didn't have a chance to.” Renjun then let the tears spill over, sobbing again. “He.. He also said if I told anyone else that he has a few things up his sleeve, and to not cross him or Ill regret it.” He hiccuped. Tears just streaming down his face.

Jeno looked at Renjun in horror. What could possibly be the reason Jaemin was out to get Renjun like this? He had never talked to Renjun before the bet, and is now obsessed with ruining his life? 

He knows something isn’t right.

But the horror doesn’t last very long. It quickly turns into anger. But eventually turns into sadness.

Jeno pulls Renjun closer to him, so that he can hold him.

“I’m sorry, it’ll be okay.”

“Promise?” Renjun said, pulling away from Jeno, and making eye contact.

“I promise.”

Jeno used his thumb and wiped away Renjun’s tears. Renjun squeezed his eyes shut, and left them closed for a few seconds.

He opened his eyes to seeing Jeno still admiring him.

Renjun admired his face, eyes switching focus every half a second.

Jeno reached his hand out, and put it through Renjun’s hair until he reached the back of his head. He slowly leaned in, both still laying in Renjun’s soft bed with gray sheets and his baby blue comforter, wearing a matching set of silk Moomin pajamas.

Jeno leaned in further, until his breath was grazing over Renjun’s soft lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Jeno says, voice suddenly deeper than before.

“Yeah,” Renjun said in a more high pitched but soft voice.

They both pressed their lips together, going slow.

It was exactly how Jeno always pictured it to be. Sweet, loving, and so many other things that made his heart explode and his stomach feel fireworks.

They moved to each other's rhythm, Renjun pulling Jeno's body as close to him as he physically can. Renjun had his hand on his lower back, and as they deepened the kiss, he moved his hand up and down his back. His other hand was resting on Jeno's cheek, while Jeno took the lead.

Jeno softened the kiss and slowly pulled away.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" He said with a smile, adoring Renjun's swollen and shiny lips, and his adorable puppy-like eyes. He nodded.

Renjun turns over, and looked at his clock on the beside table.

"Oh my god it's 4PM."

Renjun turned back around and looked at Jeno from above him, leaning on his elbow.

They made eye contact, both of their mouths hanging open. Jeno starts laughing, and it makes Renjun giggle.

Renjun get out of the bed and walks over to the other side of the bed. He grabs the other boy's hands and makes the biggest attempt to pull him out of bed, failing miserably. Jeno was messing with him, trying his best to stay in the bed and make Renjun drag him out. But eventually he stopped trying to get him out of bed and just stood in defeat, pouting at him.

"Come on Jeno, I'm hungryyyyyy," he whined.

Jeno caved. "Okay, but only because ur pouting at me right now and it's adorable."

He sat up in the bed and walked over to Renjun, cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

"Let's go get some food."

 

Renjun reached down and grabbed his hand.

They both walked down the stairs, Renjun taking the lead, pulling Jeno with him.

They walk into the kitchen, still holding each other's hands.

"Oh they're finally awake!" Yuta says, turning around from the counter.

Yuta and Sicheng were making food for what they guessed was dinner. Sicheng turned around, putting down the knife he was using to cut vegetables.

"Good morning sleepy heads." He paused.

"Oh my god were you two just making out," Sicheng says while not being upset, angry, or disappointed, but out if pure surprise.

Yuta bursts into laughter, suddenly seeing exactly what his soulmate had just saw. He was laughing so hard he had to grab onto the counter. He wasn't so much laughing at the fact they made out, but more of how surprised Sicheng was that he can actually see the aftermath of their seemingly innocent little brothers' make out session.

Renjun and Jeno both started blushing, both embarrassed.

"You guys can sit at the counter, dinner will be done soon." Yuta said after he was finished laughing at his soulmate.

They walked over to the barstools at the counter and sat down. Renjun rested his head on Jeno's shoulder, and watched their brothers making food.

They watched as Yuta would poke Sicheng's sides and make him giggle and squirm, and watched as they chucked small chunks of vegetables at each other, laughing the entire time. 

They are in love.

Renjun tilted his head upwards to look up at Jeno.

"Will everything be okay?"

He looks down and kisses him on the top of the head.

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 

 

 

"Maybe promise will be our always." Jeno said a few seconds later.

Renjun picked his head up off of Jeno and hit him weakly.

"Ow!!!" He said sarcastically.

"Nooo you ruined it." He pouted while looking down at the counter.

Jeno looked at him and laughed wholeheartedly, earning another weak hit to the arm, and a few giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or some kudos, it helps me stay motivated !! :) I always look forward to seeing and answering comments so if u comment i'll love u forever lol. If you have criticisms, I'll accept them as well!! Leave your predictions down below!! Again I hope you enjoy, I hope to be back soon! If you want to scream at me, here's my instagram: @yutaslovebot and as always, big thanks to Haley and Nafisa for always being there for me, and special thanks to Haley for basically planning out the rest of the story with me. I love you both <3


	14. Sicheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back, I had a relaxing weekend. I have not heard back about my grandpa so I assume he's doing good :) Thanks for the support! Just wanted to let you all know that in my story when I use ______, it means a time jump. When I use *******, it will be signifying a change in POV. I don't think I'll change points of views a lot, but for certain events to be portrayed correctly, it's better to use them. Trigger Warnings: Violence (lots of it), screaming, crying, threats of violence, y'know, the usual. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you can, they really motivate me :)

Renjun put his head back on Jeno's shoulder until Yuta and Sicheng were done making dinner and served it to them. 

The older boys leaned on the counter to look at the sleepy couple.

"Renjun, can you tell us what Jaemin said to you yesterday?" Sicheng said it so calmly you wouldn't have even thought they were talking about a guy threatening another boy and his family.

Renjun looked over to Jeno as if he was looking for approval. His eyes easily gave away the fact that he was scared.

Jeno nodded at him, giving Renjun all the support he needed. 

Renjun told them everything, bringing more tears to Sicheng's eyes, and then pure anger.

"I will beat his ass harder than you did if I ever see him-"

"Sicheng." Yuta said, warning him and trying to keep him calm.

"No Yuta. This time i'm not just sitting back and watching my brother being harassed and threatened I won't." Sicheng had completely faced Yuta, yelling.

"I'm sorry for yelling Yuta. but i'm not taking this anymore. I'm his big brother i'm supposed to protect him. But what am I doing right now?? Letting him get hurt more than he should have in the first place." He said more calmly.

"I know baby but you can't get angry like this, it isn't healthy. We-"

"Yuta don't. Don't even try." Sicheng walked over to the door, grabbed his coat, and walked out of the house with a slam.

Jeno and Renjun exchanged confused glances.

"I'm... going to go upstairs and let him cool down." Yuta said quietly, and slowly walked up the stairs, and went to go to their shared room.

Renjun and Jeno finished their dinner and put the dishes in the sink, and started to do the dishes together.

"Do they do that a lot?" Jeno asked while drying a plate.

"You mean them fighting?" 

"Yeah."

"No, they bicker sometimes but it's never gotten to the point where either one of them has actually left." Renjun said, looking down at the gloves he was using to scrub the bowl in his hands.

"Oh."

 

****************

 

 

Sicheng stormed out of the house, he wasn't as much mad at Yuta as he was at Jaemin.

No, he takes that back. He isn't even mad at Yuta. How could he? He was only trying to help.

The only thing on Sicheng's mind were the words Jaemin said to Renjun. The more he thought about it the more furious he got. 

How did he let it get so far?

Why did he just sit back and watch when he could have done something.

It was an easy question to answer. He didn't follow his gut. And as much as he loved Yuta, his advice wasn't always the best. He knew what he should have done and he didn't go with it. It's nobody else's fault for this happening besides himself.

 

He got in his car, and took his car keys out of his pocket and starts the engine.

Sicheng knew Jaemin's brother, and where they lived and he was determined to talk to them.

Jaemin's brother happened to be Jaehyun, one of the sweetest boys Sicheng had the chance to meet.

Him and Jaehyun were pretty good friends throughout high school. Good enough friends to hang out at random times, but good enough that they knew where the other lived.

Sicheng pulled up to their house and parked the car. He took a deep breath and got out, and noticed that Jaehyun's car was there.

 

He took out his phone.

 

**Sicheng:** _Jaehyun I'm at your house do you mind if I come in for a little while?_

**Jaehyun:** _Okay! I'll be right down!_

 

Sicheng stood at the door, waiting until the door opened.

"Sicheng hey! Everything okay?"

"Not really."

"Is there something going on with Yuta?"

Sicheng noticed when he walked into the house that it was a mess. Something that was very weird to see in his house. It was always clean.

"N-no nothing with Yuta, we're great.. I'm here because of Jaemin."

Sicheng looked past Jaehyun and could see Jaemin and his pink hair peeking from around the corner on the stairs.

"You." Sicheng almost growled, and started walking over to the stairs.

Jaemin's eyes immediately widened and his head disappeared from the corner. He made a run up the stairs, Sicheng starting to run after him.

"Sicheng what-?!" Jaehyun was startled. He had never seen the sweet boy so angry in all the time he's known him. He watched his friend chase his brother, and ran after them.

Jaemin got to his room and shut it as fast as he could but he was no match for Sicheng, who got there a split second after he did. Sicheng slammed into the door when Jaemin was trying to close it, causing Sicheng to fling the door open.

Sicheng might be a tall, skinny, and weak looking boy, but he had the strength of a bull. And it was way stronger than Jaemin anticipated. So when the door flew open, Jaemin's eyes almost popped out of his head. He immediately backed up, stumbling over the clothes on the floor, and fell into his bed, sitting, as Sicheng continued to approach him.

"You piece of shit. You think saying that shit to Renjun was okay? That you'd get away with it?"

All Jaemin could do was stare at Sicheng and the flames in his eyes.

"Answer me you asshole."

Jaehyun didn't have any words for what was going on. He knows Jaemin is his brother, but he knows Sicheng better. Sicheng has never been so livid, he must have a reason for acting out.

Sicheng then grabbed Jaemin’s shirt collar, and forced him to stand up. Sicheng’s face was so red, Jaehyun was almost sure steam was coming out of his ears. Sicheng almost lifted Jaemin off the floor.

“ANSWER ME OR ILL BEAT YOU HARDER THAN RENJUN EVER COULD.” Sicheng was screaming so loud it was stripping his vocal cords, making the scream hoarse, and very loud.

Jaehyun knew that the Sicheng’s family was infamous for looking weak and tiny but being much stronger than you could ever dream, and at this point he was about to see a wrath worse than hell be released on his brother. Not only were they strong, but they hold grudges. 

Jaemin then smiled at Sicheng. His flashy smirk that he gave Renjun the night before.

“I will wipe that smirk off your face. Mark my words.” Sicheng growled at him.

“Oh yeah?” Jaemin said, still smiling.

Sicheng lifted Jaemin’s feet off the floor, picked him up, and walked over to Jaemin’s window, which was open. He kicked the screen out, causing it to fall to the ground, and shoved Jaemin’s head out of it, holding him there.

“I will fucking drop you.”

Jaemin was struggling against Sicheng now.

“Get off of me psycho!” Jaemin started.

Jaehyun started walking over to Sicheng, and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Sicheng, I know he’s probably done something horrible and you have a reason for this but it’s not worth dropping him out the window for. Can you please bring him back in? For me.”

Sicheng relaxed his muscles a little bit, and pulled Jaemin back in. Sicheng let go of his collar, and started to wipe his hands on his shirt.

“It’s about time you got your grimy whore hands off of me. What are you going to do? Try and sleep with me like you did my brother?”

Sicheng, without missing a beat, connected his fist with Jaemin’s face. He heard a pop, and Jaemin fell to the floor, trying to hold his jaw.

“What, are you actually mad about that?” Jaemin said, with a dislocated jaw, still able to smirk at Sicheng.

Sicheng brought his foot back, bending it, and threw it forward, kicking Jaemin under his chin, not only hitting his airway, but forcefully closing his mouth.

Jaemin screamed in pain.

“SICHENG. THAT IS ENOUGH.” Jaehyun yelled, causing Sicheng to turn around in surprise. Jaehyun never got yelled at anyone.

Jaehyun grabbed Sicheng’s shoulders, and walked him downstairs. When they got to the door, Jaehyun shoved Sicheng against the wall.

“What the FUCK was that Sicheng? HUH? YOU COULD HAVE SHATTERED HIS JAW.” He screamed, tears in his eyes.

Sicheng was the one fearing Jaehyun now.

“Since I’m such a mistake to you, you should fucking leave.”

“Jaehyun-“

“GET. OUT.” Jaehyun screamed, pointing to the door.

As Sicheng left, he could still hear Jaemin’s screams of pain coming from his room. He left the house, Jaehyun slamming the door on him, and got into his car.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, and slammed his fists on the steering wheel.

Once he calmed down, he started the car, and drove back to the house, but not without bruises littering his fists.

He pulled into the driveway, and walked up to the door. He unlocked it, and walked in. Renjun and Jeno were cuddling on the couch, but at the sound of the door they both stood up straight.

He hears footsteps running down the stairs, and he sees his soulmate in his baggy pajamas and socks, with his blonde hair bouncing on his way there. He ran through the living room and threw himself on top of Sicheng, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Sicheng please don’t be mad at me.” Sicheng could hear his voice breaking, a tell tale sign he had been crying.

Sicheng wraps his arms around Yuta, and puts his face in Yuta’s neck.

“I’m not mad baby I’m sorry.” Sicheng said, now starting to cry as well, until he heard Renjun speak up.

“What happened to your hands.” Renjun said as a question, but a little aggressive as well.

Yuta pulled away from him, eyes swollen, lips swollen, face completely soaked. He grabbed Sicheng’s hands, and looked at his knuckles.

“Sicheng what…”

Renjun walked over to him and took one look at his wrists and was visibly upset.

“Where did you go when you left.”

“Renjun-“

“WHERE. Did you go.”

“Jaehyun’s…”

“May I ask WHY you went to the same house Jaemin lives?” Renjun was livid.

“I…” Sicheng had no words to explain to his little brother that he broke the promise he made to him. Jaemin had TOLD Renjun specifically not to tell anyone about what he said. He just caused the trouble that he wanted to protect his brother from.

Yuta looked at Sicheng in horror.

“What did you do Sicheng…”

“There’s no way you went and beat the shit out of Jaemin after I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU HE THREATENED ME AND THE PEOPLE AROUND ME IF I TOLD ANYONE?!” Renjun screamed through his tears.

Now Sicheng was in tears, along with Jeno and Yuta.

“Renjun,” he said, tilting his head slightly.

 

“YOU ACTUALLY HURT HIM DIDNT YOU! YOU’RE UNBELIEVABLE SICHENG ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?” The entire room was in tears. Renjun wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve, and ran up the stairs to his room. Jeno stayed standing where he was, still in shock. But once he realized Renjun was already in his room and slammed the door, he was still standing there.

He looked at Yuta in confusion, and Yuta jerked his head to the side, telling him to go follow him. Sicheng was crying into his arms, while Jeno walked up to Renjun’s door.

He knocked.

“Go away.”

“It’s me.”

“Please just leave me alone.”

“Renjun please let me be there for you.”

“I shouldn’t have told anyone. I should’ve stayed quiet.”

Jeno didnt say anything, he didnt know how to answer. So he just leaned his back against the door, and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, rendering him basically useless in the situation. And all he could do was sit by and listen to Renjun’s sobs through the door.

 

 

 

 

 

**Jaemin:** _he told._

 

 

**Yukhei:** _we warned him. prepare to execute the plan tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry not sorry that I ended it like that. I have more in store, and I hope you all stick around for it. Like I've said I love getting comments and hearing back from you guys, it means a lot. So please leave one if you can! Also, question of the chapter: Would you have done what Sicheng did if you were in his place? Or would you have done something differently?


	15. Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back. I got news on my grandpa. He's in the hospital but is doing okay. I'm relieved. This chapter will be a lot to handle, just a warning. Trigger warning: blood, violence, sexual harassment, and a few more I believe but they're in the tags :) I hope you enjoy, I wrote this kind of late at night so it's not exactly edited perfectly. Also this is my 15th chapter! I never thought it would be this long so thank you for reading!

Renjun was in his room for hours upon hours, sobbing. sometimes it would calm down but it always started back up again.

He knew something was going to happen, and he knew he shouldn't have said a word about it. He heard his phone ding a couple times about 30 minutes ago, but then it dinged again.

The first couple texts were from Hyuck and Chenle.

 

**HyuckGotLuck:** _Yo Renjun how are you doing?_

**LeLeavemealone:** _Yeah how's everything with Jeno? ;)_

 

But then he saw he had another text.

 

**Unknown Number:** _Didn't I tell you not to open your fucking mouth??_

He started shaking, and his breathing completely stopped. He felt paralyzed.

 

**Renjun:** _I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to_

**Unknown Number:** _I fucking told you I'd hurt you if you told anyone._

_Unknown Number's contact name has been changed to: Jaemin_

**Renjun:** _please don't Jaemin I beg you_

**Jaemin:** _You didn't listen to me, and I told you what would happen if you didn't._

 

Renjun dropped his phone and began pacing in his room. 

"oh no oh no oh no oh no. This cant be happening," Renjun, amidst an anxiety attack, begins laughing, "Great! Look what I've fucked up now!"

A knock on the door.

"Renjun? Are you okay in there?"

Renjun stops laughing but continues panicking. 

He can't even think straight to remember Jeno was waiting outside his bedroom door for hours.

He sits back down on the bed and brings his feet up to his chest, and starts sobbing.

"Renjun, I'm coming in." Jeno turns the doorknob and slowly pushes it open, peeking around the door and seeing the small boy curled into himself, and his heart drops to the floor.

Renjun's heart felt mangled, broken, and scarred. His mind was in panic mode and there was no way he would get out of it on his own. His breathing becomes faster and faster, until it becomes uncontrollable. 

Another ding.

Renjun picks his head up, his sobs getting louder. He picks up the phone and throws it at the wall, and moves to the backboard of the bed and tries to get as far away from the device as possible. Jeno walks over to the now cracked phone and picks it up and sees a text.

**Jaemin:** _See you tomorrow Renjun ;)_

Jeno looks at it in horror. He tries to unlock the phone but it won't work. 

"Renjun what did he text you." Jeno had tears in his eyes, looking at the terrified boy.

The only response he gets is just him frozen in time. It was as if he was frozen in fear.

Jeno dropped the phone and got on the bed and sat in front of the boy, in between his legs that were spread out now.

He stuck his hands out and rested them on Renjun's thighs, and rubbed him up and down his legs to try and calm him in some way.

"Hey, no matter what he said I'm here for you baby."

Renjun snapped out of his gaze and made eye contact with Jeno.

"Yeah, I know these past couple days have been a lot to handle but as long as I'm with you, you can always have me. Renjun you're the love of my life, and I won't let anyone hurt you if you're by my side."

Jeno grabbed Renjun's hands, which were gripping the sheets.  
"Hey, it's okay you can let go of the sheets." Jeno rubbed Renjun's hands, and slowly eased his grip.

Renjun's heart rate began to slow down, and his breathing got slower as well.

Jeno crawled on the bed so he was next to Renjun, and laid on his back. 

"Come here, I got you." He said softly.

Renjun looked over at him, and crawled on top of him in a way that he was face down into Jeno's neck.

He began to cry again.

"I'm sorry I'm always crying on you." he says, wrapping his arms around Jeno.

Jeno slowly played with Renjun's hair and held him with the other arm.

"It's okay. As long as I have you, nothing else matters. You're mine, and I'm yours."

Renjun lifted his head up and made eye contact with Jeno again. His eyes shifted between both his eyes, and lips.

"Do you really feel that way?" He said in a tiny hoarse voice.

"Of course I do."

Renjun dropped his face lower, and put his lips against his forehead, then his nose, and finally, puts his lips on Jeno's. It was short, but sweet. But neither of them were complaining.

"I feel the same way."

Jeno wrapped both arms around Renjun, and moved his hands higher and higher up his back to hold him close. They connected their lips again, and Jeno slowly moved his hands lower and moved his hands up and down his upper thighs down to his knees, and back up again.

Their kiss got deeper, and more intimate than before.

Renjun never felt so safe in his entire life laying on Jeno. It was as if nothing could touch him no matter what anyone said.

He then pulled away and began placing kisses along Jeno's jawline. Jeno's head tilted backwards slightly, and once Renjun was done he placed short and soft pecks on his lips.

"I really like you." Renjun said blushing, with a smile permanent on his face

"I really like you too." Jeno giggled and placed another peck on his lips.

They stayed like that for a while, and fell asleep in each other's arms feeling happier than ever before.

 

 

_______________

 

 

The alarm went off, and Renjun opened his eyes. He felt warm all over, and felt his head slowly rising and falling. He looks up to see he fell asleep on Jeno’s chest again last night.

Renjun admires how the rays of sunlight fall onto Jeno’s arms, and face. But he stops admiring, realizing he has to get up and start getting ready for school. After all it was a Monday morning.

He looked up at Jeno, and slowly moved his hand up Jeno’s forehead, reaching his hair, and slowly playing with it and moving it out of Jeno’s eyes until he noticed him stirring.

Renjun gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Jeno, it’s time to get ready for school. Plus you might need clothes to change into.” Renjun says with a small smile.

Jeno’s eyes flutter open and make their way to Renjun’s face which was also in the spotlight from the sun.

He groans.

“Ughhhh I dont want to go to school can I just pull you back into bed and we can just cuddle all day?”

“We’ve been doing that the past couple days! Plus I don’t like missing class.” 

Renjun was already out of bed, and looked through his clothes drawer. He picks out a black long sleeve sweatshirt with orange stripes on the sleeves, a white dress shirt under it, blue cut off jeans, blue socks and checkered shoes.

He mindlessly starts getting changed, unbuttoning his pajama shirt, which, was way too big for the small boy. He completely forgets Jeno is in the room.

Jeno cant take his eyes off of him when he has his shirt off. Everything about Renjun as mesmerizing, and he was happy he was able to forget his embarrassment and just change in front of him.

Renjun puts the dress shirt on, and puts the sweatshirt on top of it. He begins to take off his pajama pants, exposing his light blue boxers. He quickly puts his jeans on, along with his socks and shoes. He turns around as if he was going to grab his phone and froze.

He met Jeno’s gaze, and his entire face turned completely tomato red. He immediately puts his head in his hands in embarrassment.

“Oh my god I was just naked in front of you.”  
“It’s okay you know, it was just your boxers, and I only saw you from the back.”

“I’m still embarrassed,” he said, peeking from behind his fingers.

Jeno got up and walked over to Renjun. He took his hands away from the embarrassed boys face, and just held them.

“It’s okay,” he said, giving him a reassuring smile, “You don’t have to be ashamed in front of me. I’m here for every part of you. Not just one.”

Renjun nodded, and reached up and pecked Jeno’s lips.

“Time for you to get ready. We should go ride to your house so you can-“

“Why don’t I just borrow your clothes?”

Renjun was dumbfounded. He wanted to wear his clothes?

“If you want to, then okay.” He said trying to hide his blush.

Jeno looked through his closet, and found a large white dress shirt, a black t-shirt with two orange stripes on the sleeves, black ripped jeans with zippers on the bottom, white socks, and his white checkered shoes.

He purposely tried to match him, and when Renjun came out of the bathroom from fixing his hair, his mouth dropped.

“Did you coordinate our outfits?”

“Yeah.”

“Cute…”

Renjun picked up his backpack and made his way downstairs.

Sicheng looked like a mess, and immediately Renjun felt bad. He walked over to his brother and back-hugged him while he was eating his oatmeal.

“I’m sorry.”

Sicheng stiffened, looked at Yuta, and held his brothers arms that were wrapped around him.

 

“No, I’m sorry.”

 

Renjun let him go and Sicheng stood up and gave him a proper hug.

 

“Be careful today okay? I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” 

Sicheng placed a kiss on Renjun’s forehead.

“Now go to school so you’re not late. Yuta and I don’t have a first period we’ll be there later.”

“Okay bye! See you later!” Renjun said bye to both Yuta and Sicheng.

“Bye! Love you guys!” Jeno said enthusiastically.

 

The drive to school was quiet besides the quiet radio playing. They pulled into the parking lot and got out, holding hands while walking into the school.

 

People stared, now knowing that the two boys who have been infamous all weekend were soulmates.

Renjun squeezed Jeno’s hand, smiling up at him. Jeno opened the door for him, and walked in together.

 

They walked past Yukhei, Mark, and Jisung.

Jisung and Mark’s mouths were open in shock, but also waiting for two specific people to come in.

 

 

Yukhei on the other hand, didn’t care. Because mysteriously, he had found his soulmate after only hearing his voice for a few hours. It was a rare, but not a very unusual case.

But to say Yukhei didn’t watch them walk by would be a lie. Because he watched them the entire time they were in the lobby, and felt a twist in his gut, and knew what he had to do.

 

**Yukhei:** _I’m calling it off._

 

**Jaemin:** _what the fuck Yukhei_

 

**Yukhei:** _I said the plan is over. You wont lay a hand on Renjun got it?_

 

**Jaemin:** _no. I don’t get it. He’s getting what he deserves._

 

**Yukhei:** _Jaemin I mean it._

 

**Jaemin:** _you pined over him for how many years now?? 4?? And you’re giving that all up, that 4 years of pain?_

 

**Yukhei:** _Yes. I have a soulmate now. Renjun has no significance to me in a romantic way anymore. So drop it Jaemin._

 

**Jaemin:** _I dont believe you._

 

**Yukhei:** _Well you better. I’m over it, and so should you._

 

**Jaemin:** _so he just means nothing to you now. How do you just . Do that. I know I wont be able to._

 

**Yukhei:** _What do you mean_

 

**Jaemin:** _Are you that oblivious? Why else would I be doing all this shit for you_

 

**Yukhei:** _Jaemin…_

 

**Jaemin:** _Yeah, I fucking like you Yukhei. But it’s not like I have a soulmate because I will never get one. I’m too old. So its just whatever right? Who cares about Jaemin’s feelings?_

 

**Yukhei:** _I never said I didnt care about your feelings Jaemin don’t do this to yourself._

 

**Jaemin:** _I know you’ll never like me the way I like you but can we still be friends?_

 

**Yukhei:** _Of course Jaemin. I care about you._

 

 

Jaemin’s heart didn’t hurt at all. He never felt any emotion. It was weird knowing that other people had emotions. He only had infatuations. 

 

 

Jeno walked Renjun to class, and hugged him.

Renjun was shaking, as his panic came back.

“You’ll be okay. You’re safe. I promise.”

When Jeno pulled away, Renjun nodded quickly.

“Okay.”

“Alright time to go to class Renjun you got this.” Jeno smiled. Renjun turned around and walked into his Chemistry classroom, and Jeno went to History on the floor below.

 

 

 

During class Renjun continually started shaking more and more to the point where he couldn't even pay attention.

“Miss, may I use the bathroom please?”

“Yes Renjun, be quick.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

 

Renjun got out of his seat, and walked as fast as he could to the bathroom. 

As he walked by one of the corners in the hallway, he saw someone standing there, but he dismissed it in his hurry.

He got in, and leaned on the edge of the sink, trying to take deep breaths.

 

Breathe in 1,

 

Breathe out 2,

 

Breathe in 3,

 

Breathe out 4.

 

He hears footsteps approach the bathroom.

 

Breathe in 5,

 

Breathe out 6.

 

The footsteps stop next to him.

His breathing stops. His heart pumping out of his chest.

 

He slowly straightens himself out and stands. But he didn’t have to look at the person’s face to know exactly who it was.

Hands grab the collar of his shirt as he is picked up off the floor, and carried to the other side of the room, and slammed into the brick wall. The breath he was unable to take was knocked out of his lungs.

Jaemin put his mouth near his ear.

“You’re not getting away this time.” He could hear the smile in his voice.

Jaemin took him off the wall and slammed him back into it.

“What are you going to cry? Your brother did the same thing after he fucked Jaehyun.”

A tear fell down Renjun’s cheek.

“You fucking baby.”

Jaemin ripped him off the wall, and then slammed him onto the floor, and sat on top of him. Renjun had hit his head multiple times, from the wall to the floor, it wasn’t helping his vision at all.

Jaemin rubs his hands on Renjun’s body. 

“Such a shame about your pretty body. It would be prettier if I added some bruises wouldn’t it?” He said, smiling ear to ear.

Jaemin slammed a fist into his stomach, making Renjun lurch forward in an attempt to sooth the pain. But it was met with Jaemin just slamming his head back down onto the tile floor.

Renjun cried out, but it wasn’t as loud as he wished it could be.

 

“Don’t even make a sound.”

 

Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s forearms, and lifted the sleeves. He placed his fingers on the bruises for a third time, and squeezed as hard as he possibly could. Renjun cried out again, tears streaming down his face. 

Jaemin lifted his arms, and slapped Renjun with all of his strength. His head jerked to the side.

Jaemin leaned down again despite sitting on his legs.

“You wanna finish what we started the other night?” Jaemin threw punches at his face.

Renjun didnt have an answer.

Jaemin placed his lips on Renjun’s neck, and left a large hickey behind.

“Thats what I thought. You fucking disgusting whore.”

Jaemin then picked Renjun up, dragging him by the shirt into the stall. He shoved his head into the toilet, trying to drown him. Renjun struggled as much as he could. But he was no match at all for Jaemin’s strength.

And amidst his struggling his entire world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah that happened. Leave a comment about your thoughts on the chapter, theories, anything :). Thanks again for reading, my instagram is yutaslovebot if you wanna go scream at me lol


	16. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back again with another update!! Things at home haven't been very good, and some things are just not working out, so I didn't get to write this yesterday, but I was able to find the time today. Trigger warning: hospitals, blood, lots of crying, more violence, ambulances, mentions of severe injury. I think that's all the trigger warnings! Also I'm probably going to see NCT on their Neo City Tour in the US and Im so overjoyed and happy you guys have no idea :) I love you all and I'm happy that you've read this far! I hope you enjoy!

Jaemin had his fingers wrapped in Renjun's hair, hand flat against his head, keeping his face in the toilet.

He pulled his head out, tilting it backwards. He got close to his face but not close enough to touch.

"I fucking warned you."

He spit on Renjun, and dropped him to the floor, walking out of the bathroom, stepping through some of the blood that splattered on the floor, smiling as he looked back and saw Renjun's unconscious body laying on the floor.

He walked out and was down the hallway, making his way out of the school.

More footsteps enter the bathroom.

"Oh no." 

"Oh god." 

Yukhei had walked in on exactly what he was hoping wouldn't happen today. He called it off so why is Renjun laying on the floor in a pool of water and his blood?

Yukhei's hands started to shake. He ran over to Renjun who was face down on the floor, putting his hands under Renjun's arms in order to get him out of the stall. Yukhei put Renjun back on the floor, face up, and then picked him up bridal style.

Renjun's small legs and arms dangled beside him. 

Yukhei broke into a sprint, having no idea what to do with an unconscious boy.

He made it into the hallway, and ran down as fast as he could.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" He ran in circles screaming at the top of his lungs. He stopped and placed a kiss on Renjun's forehead, and put his forehead against Renjun's.

"Please fight through this Renjun. I'm so sorry. You'll be okay I promise. I'll do whatever it takes."

People began coming out of the classrooms to see the ruckus that was going on.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Girls and guys alike gasped. All anyone could do was stare. Soon a gigantic crowd formed around him and Renjun. He sees another tiny boy start screaming and shoving his way through the crowd.

"Get out of my way!" The boy said in tears, and broke through the crowd of people and ran over to Renjun, getting the wet hair off his forehead.

"Renjun oh my god oh my god." The boy was shaking.

"What happened?! What did you do to him?!" The boy started screaming.

"I found him like this in the bathroom face down. I'm so sorry I didn't know what to do."

Another boy pushes through the crowd, a tall blonde boy comes through and he starts panicking.

"Hyuck what happened." He said through sobs. Hyuck turned around and told him what Yukhei said, and they both give their full attention to Renjun. 

Then all they hear are teachers and students alike, getting frantic and calling an ambulance.

But there's one voice screaming at the top of their lungs, and he shoves people to the side.

"No. No no no no no." Yukhei then saw Jeno running up to him, and cupping his hands on the boys cheeks. 

"Baby i'm so sorry," Jeno starts sobbing, and petting his head.

 

He looks up at Yukhei and makes a request.

"Can I hold him please. I just want to hold him until the paramedics get here." He sobs on the last word, knowing this is serious.

 

 

Yukhei felt responsible. He knows this is his fault. These three boys wouldn't be sobbing over him if Jaemin hadn't gone through with it. He should have known Jaemin would go through with it.

 

He knew something was up with Jaemin, and that something wasn't right in his head. He doesn't know how to diagnose a person, but he has done some research. He thinks Jaemin is a sociopath. But he has thought for a long time he needed to convince Jaemin to go to a therapist and get help, and this event just proves it's more urgent than he thought it was.

He knew Jaemin had an obsession with him. It was very easy to tell. The way he acts is very different from the norm. He never has had any regard for anyone else's feelings. It was always all about him. 

He's done these sort of bets similar that he's done with Renjun, and has hurt people. But none of them have stood up and told anyone like Renjun had. Yukhei knows that didn't make him happy at all. He was never rejected and betrayed like that. But then Yukhei snaps back into reality.

 

He reaches his arms out and hands the boy to Jeno, who takes him with care, and immediately sits on the floor and places him in his lap. He held up Renjun's head and was sobbing. He put his hand behind Renjun’s head but felt something wet. He pulled his hand away to reveal blood covering his hands, and he starts shaking, attempting to hold Renjun’s head up.

The students were being told to clear out, and eventually they were all forced to go back to class except Hyuck and Chenle because they refused to leave Renjun.

Jeno looked down at Renjun to look at his injuries. His entire head was soaked, along with the collar of his shirt with blood and water. But one thing made him snap.

He looked at Renjun's neck and noticed the large red hickey.

He ran his fingers over it.

"What the fuck..."

Yukhei crouches down and looks at what Jeno was looking at, along with Hyuck and Chenle.

"Oh my god." The three of them said in unison.

The doors of the school bust open with a swarm of paramedics making their way over to the group of boys.

They lifted the boy off of Jeno's lap, and put him on a gurney, assessing his injuries. Students were watching from the classroom windows, and saw as the 4 boys were running towards the ambulance.

 

They all were in the ambulance, sitting in silence, hearing the paramedics say things they couldn't understand.

Jeno picked up his phone and dialed a number.

 

"Yuta," Jeno was sobbing, "It's Renjun, we're in an ambulance. Please come with Sicheng as fast as possible." 

"Oh god. oh god. We'll be there soon. Hang in there okay?"

Jeno can hear Sicheng's frantic cries on the other line before it cuts out.

 

 

They got to the hospital, and were directed to the waiting room while they dealt with the unconscious boy.

 

"What happened Yukhei." Jeno looked up from the floor, his words promoting all four of them to look up.

"I walked into the bathroom, and saw blood on the floor and as i looked around I saw shoes poking out from a stall. So I ran over and immediately knew it was Renjun. He was face down next to the toilet, so i picked him up under his arms and laid him on his back outside of the stall, and then picked him up and held him in my arms as I ran to get help."

"Did you see who did it."

"No, but I know who it was."

"It was Jaemin wasn't it."

Yukhei went silent and nodded.

"God I'm such a fucking idiot." Jeno said, leaning forward to put his head in his hands.

 

Hyuck and Chenle went and sat on either side of him, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him.

 

"It's not your fault Jeno." Hyuck said with tears in his eyes.

 

"I told him he was safe. I told him he would be okay and nothing would happen to him." Jeno broke into sobs for the first time since they got to the hospital.

 

They heard the doors of the room open frantically, to reveal Jungwoo.

"Yukhei." He said and walked over to him. Yukhei stood up and wrapped his arms around him, Jungwoo returning the hug.

Jungwoo held his head to comfort him as Yukhei started to cry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

They pulled away, and Jungwoo put both his hands on either side of his head, and wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve after.

"Hey, don't cry, you're going to make me cry." Jungwoo smiled sympathetically.

 

The doors bust open to Sicheng, with tears running down his face. He goes up to the boys and pulls Jeno Hyuck and Chenle into a hug.

"Are you guys okay? Oh my God.” He held the boys as tight as he could.

Yuta then shows up, completely out of breath, and leans on his knees to try and slow his breathing down.

They all sat down in the chairs and Yukhei explained the story to a broken Sicheng and Yuta. It only pained Hyuck, Jeno and Chenle to hear it again.

 

The doors open again, and everyone looks up to see Mark and Jisung.

Sicheng stands up immediately.

"Oh HELL no. Get out."

"Sicheng please-" Mark started.

"I said GET. OUT." Sicheng screamed so loud, he started crying again.

 

Hyuck and Chenle were both watching, but once Sicheng started crying they looked away.

 

"Chenle, Hyuck please give us a chance to explain ourselves." Jisung begged.

"Okay." Chenle blurted.

"Hyuck?" Mark asked.

"I don't know."

"Please."

"Okay," he said nodding his head, "Okay we'll listen.”

 

Mark let out a relieved sigh, and walked over to the seats across from them.

"It's not what you guys think. When we participated in that bet, we didn't know Jaemin was going to sleep with Renjun. We never heard his name. We just thought he was going to get laid. I'm so sorry." Jisung finally spoke up for himself.

"But you," Jisung said standing up and pointed at Yukhei, "are the reason why he's in the hospital right now. And you know it."

Yukhei turned around to face them, but didn't answer.

"You're an asshole. You know that? You probably only brought Renjun out of the bathroom after Jaemin beat the shit out of him just so you would look like the good guy. You're disgusting."

Jeno looked up and so did Sicheng. All talking or crying had stopped. All eyes were on Yukhei.

"That's not what happened at all."

"Oh yeah?" Jisung said, standing up to him. "Then explain how you made the bet with Jaemin to get him to sleep with Renjun. How you let us fall into that trap and agree with it without knowing it was Renjun Jaemin would take advantage of. And how you planned with Jaemin to scare the boy shitless in his own home, and, oh, beat the shit out of him in the bathroom if he told anyone what he said. All because you had a crush on him for 4 measly years."

"How did you-"

"Jaemin told me. You know he can't keep his mouth shut."

Jeno stood up, and ran at Yukhei, and punched him square in the face and knocked him to the ground. He then sat on top of him and threw punches to his face, and it only reminded Hyuck and Chenle of the night they found Renjun on top of Jaemin, doing the same thing.

Yuta ran over.

"JENO. OFF." screamed Yuta.

But when he didn't stop, Yuta ran over there and physically ripped the boy off of Yukhei. Jeno was still throwing punches in the air and was kicking as well.

"Jeno stop please." Yuta cried out while he had Jeno's back to his chest, and his arms around the boy's waist. "Please."

"I'm sorry." Jeno said, looking down.

Yukhei had slowly sat up, Jungwoo sitting next to him, trying to tend to the wounds on his face.

"I deserved that." Yukhei admitted.

 

Chenle stood up from his chair and gave Jisung a big hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Chenle started crying into Jisung's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." Jisung only cried because Chenle was.

 

Hyuck rested his hands on Mark's waist, and made eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you out."

"It's okay. I understand. If i was in your place I would've done the same thing. You didn't know."

Hyuck went on his tip toes and pressed his lips on Mark's. It was a quick peck but it meant the world to both of them.

 

Jisung and Mark had not felt this happy in days and they were glad they could explain themselves. They finally had their soulmates back. Their other half.

 

But Jeno on the other hand was still heartbroken. He was happy for everyone else in the room, but he was the only one still without his soulmate. Because his soulmate was in another room somewhere. And nobody knows if he will be okay.

 

They stayed in the waiting room for another 20, 30? minutes. Nobody was keeping track of time. But every second that passed made Jeno more anxious.

 

 

"Family of Huang Renjun?" A doctor appeared.

Sicheng stood up. 

"You guys stay here." He smiles reassuringly to them.

Sicheng walked over to the doctor. Nobody could hear anything but only see Sicheng's emotions.

 

When the doctor finished his last words, Sicheng broke down into tears. Nobody could tell if it was good or bad. Sicheng collapsed to the floor. Yuta jumped up from his seat and ran to him.

Jeno walked over to the doctor.

“Can you tell us all what’s wrong? Please. We’re all friends of his.”

The doctor walked over to the rest of the boys. They all stood up, and Jeno went to stand beside them.

 

 

“He’s okay.”

The boys all cheered, everyone hugging whoever was closest to them.

“But he has sustained some major injuries. We believe whoever hurt him had a sexual intent, as he does have a hickey on his neck that is very fresh. He has bruising on his stomach, likely from being punched very hard in that area. We have observed that there’s some internal bleeding, and he is in shock from the blow. On his wrists, there are bruises in the shape of hands, but it’s really painful. It was likely the same action performed multiple different times on the same area. But this recent one has caused some severe bruising. As for his head, he has sustained brain damage, similar to a concussion but until he wakes up we won’t know how severe it is. With the attempted drowning, we have found a small amount of water in his lungs, but we have extracted it. He’s very lucky things didn’t get worse.”

Jeno was the only person without someone to hug, and he fell back into the chair and just broke down. 

The repetitive thoughts in his head wouldn’t stop.

 

This is your fault.

You told him he was safe.

He trusted you.

You promised him he would be okay.

If only you were there.

This wouldn’t have happened if you kept your promise.

 

 

“But there is some more good news.” He said also turning to Sicheng who was still crying but making his way over to the group to hear something better than the previous news.

“He is making a good recovery, and we are allowing visitors.”

 

“Thank you so much.” Yuta said to the doctor.

“No problem. If you guys are going to go visit him, go check in at the desk.”

The doctor walked away, and they all got into a group hug.

 

“Thanks for helping Yukhei, really, but I think you’ve done enough. You should go home.” Sicheng looked at him.

“Okay. Tell him I’m sorry and that I tried to call it off.”

Yukhei and Jungwoo turned around and left to go home for the day.

 

Everyone else walked over to the desk to check in.

“Are you guys all here for him?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, it’s the fifth door on the left. There may not be enough chairs for all of you, so let the staff know if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Yuta said with a big smile.

They reach the room, and everyone is in tears. Renjun was hooked up to so many monitors and devices you couldn’t possibly look at one and knew where it ended up. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, and when Jeno looked down, the bruises on the poor boy’s arms were very much visible, along with the hickey on his neck.

 

Jeno took a chair next to Renjun. He aligns their fingers, and intertwines them, lifting them up to place a kiss on Renjun’s soft hand.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers against Renjun’s hand, “I told you I would protect you.” Tears fell onto their hands, and onto the bed. But only then did he notice how clammy and cold the boy’s hands were, and it only made him hold his hand tighter.

For a little while it felt like they were the only ones in the room. Like they could finally breathe knowing he’s okay. 

Renjun’s eyes slowly flutter open. Jeno was too busy crying into their hands to notice, but the second he felt a faint squeeze his head popped up.

 

 

“Jeno,” Renjun croaked out, as tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over, running down his soft cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cliffhangers! Sorry I write in a lot of crying especially the past few chapters. These events are very traumatic, saddening, etc. so I felt like it fit, but sometimes I feel like I get repetitive lol. Anyways please leave a comment or kudos! Comments motivate me the most and it's what helps me write chapters so often! If you want, come yell at me on instagram: @yutaslovebot


	17. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I've been super busy! School has been packing on the homework, assessments etc., I've been preparing for my driver license test which is on Thursday, and I got Neo City tickets for the Newark show! I'm so excited I get to see my boys in person :) This is sort of a weird chapter I guess, I don't know how to trigger warning this, but I could label it as PTSD symptoms, memory loss, and mentions of injuries. So just look out for that. As always, enjoy, and leave some Kudos and comments :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Today is this story's 2 month anniversary! I'm so proud it's gotten this far. Thank you for every who has supported me so far, helped me out with the story, and been just an amazing friend. Thank you to all my readers who keep me motivated and happy I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you all <3

Jeno stood up, still holding Renjun's hand. 

"Baby." Jeno choked and sobbed again.

Renjun started to move and sit up.

"Hey hey hey," Yuta said, lightly pushing the boy to lay back down, "Don't sit up okay? Wait for the doctor."

Jeno sat next to him on the bed, and lifted the other hand that wasn't occupied with Renjun, and pet his head.

"How are you feeling?" Hyuck stood up and walked over, both him and Chenle sitting on the end of the bed.

"My head, chest, and stomach hurt really bad." Renjun said through a wince.

The he coughed really hard, and fell back to the bed, wincing.

"Ow," he said quietly and kind of higher pitched.

Sicheng rushes out of the room screaming for a doctor. 

He returns, and nurses rush in and ask him tons of questions.

"How are you feeling? Are you feeling any pain?"

All to which Renjun answered truthfully and told them what he already told everyone in the room.

"I feel a bit out of breath and nauseous as well." He added on.

A police officer came in the room to observe the conversation and hear what happened from Renjun.

"These symptoms are normal since you've shown signs of being drowned. Do you remember what happened?”

"I- no."

"That's okay, it's normal after things like this. You might remember eventually." The nurse sympathetically smiles at him.

The police officer looked up after writing a few things in his notebook. He came and pulled up another chair to sit next to the boy.

"Hello, I'm Detective Lee."

Renjun lifted his hand and they shook hands.

"I'm Renjun."

"I know you said you don't know what happened but is there anything you can remember at all?"

Wow he really jumps into things, Jeno thought.

"No, not very much, sir."

"Is there anyone who might know besides the gentleman in the waiting room?"

"Well, I might." Jeno spoke up.

"Is there anyone you know could've done it? or someone who could've had a part in it?"

Jeno spilled the entire story, starting from the bet, to the football game, to Renjun's house and the threats that were made.

All the while the detective was writing everything down in a notepad.

"What's your name?"

"Lee Jeno."

"Thank you. Anyone know about anything this gentleman hasn't shared?"

"We all know pretty much everything he said. And I can personally advocate that that's exactly what happened." Sicheng spoke up, still holding Renjun's hand, trying his best to stay strong for his little brother.

He looked down at Renjun and didnt realize how absolutely terrified the boy looked, and how hard Renjun was squeezing his hand.

Sicheng used his other hand to try and gently rub up and down his arms in an attempt to help him calm down.

"Thank you guys, I'll be in touch."

Jeno turned back around to face Renjun, who was now fixated on looking at Jeno.

"Do you not remember any of that?"

Renjun shakes his head, a tear falling from his face.

"You remember we're soulmates right?" 

Renjun hesitates. But that was enough to shatter his heart into pieces.

"I-" Renjun looks around frantically at everyone else in the room, making eye contact with them, hoping that maybe staring into their eyes would give him the answer he's been looking for. The one that he couldn't even answer himself.

Jeno was left just looking at him, his heart in pieces on the floor.

Yuta walked over from Sicheng's side and went to Jeno.

"Lets go in the hallway for a minute."

"But-" Jeno didn't get to finish when Yuta took his hand and pulled him out of the room, and into the hallway.

 

"He doesn't remember anything." Jeno said in complete disbelief, and crumbled to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. Yuta sat down next to him, and put his arm on his brothers back.

"It's okay let it all out."

Jeno starts to sob, knowing that his soulmate, the person he's spent the past few days with, doesn't remember a thing. 

It was bittersweet. He might have not remembered all the time they spent together, but he didn't remember all the sadness and the hurt that he felt as well. And in a way, Jeno was grateful for that.

His soulmate, already broken mentally, is now broken physically as well. And the more he thought about it his heart hurt.

He doesn’t know how long he and Yuta sat there, but it was a long time.

 

**************

 

Meanwhile, Hyuck, Chenle, and Sicheng were with Renjun.

“Do you know who we are?” Sicheng asked, holding his hand.

“Of course, Hyuck, Chenle, and Sicheng.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Hyuck asked, out of pure curiosity.

“I remember bits and pieces of things. Like I remember looking for Jaemin after the finals game, and then me running, but I don’t know why. I remember almost nothing after that. Did those things Jeno say happen to me?” He looked between the boys.

“Yeah, they did Renjun. I’m so sorry.” Hyuck said, now reaching out and putting his hand over Renjun’s blanketed leg.

“If you remember anything do you promise to tell me?” Sicheng said, with more tears in his eyes. He was heartbroken for the boy.

He was surprised he hadn’t started asking for their parents. But in a way, he understood. Their parents weren’t around enough for him to depend on them.

“You said you didn’t remember anything of what Jeno said? How do you still remember him?” Chenle asks innocently.

“I.. don’t know. It feels like one of those things where you know the person’s name and who they are but you’ve never really met them I guess.”

“How come you cried when you woke up and called him if you didn’t know him?”

“I don’t know, it felt like it was right at the time. Plus I was really scared. Trying to remember why you’re in the hospital is hard when you have a hole in your memory.”

They all sat in silence for a while, when Yuta opens the door.

“Do you guys wanna get lunch? We can pick something up for Renjun at the cafeteria.”

“Can I stay with him?” Jeno asks in a tiny voice.

“If you want to, then sure. What do you want to eat?”

“Anything you’re getting is fine.”

“Ok, we’ll be back.”

 

Everyone gives him a kiss on his head, and walks out of the room.

Jeno goes and sits in the same chair as earlier. He just looks at Renjun, his head in his hands, examining his face and body once more, feeling his stomach twist and his heart being ripped apart after being reminded of the gauze around his head, the bruises, and the hickey.

“Wanna come lay in the bed with me? I’m sure it’s better than those chairs.”

Jeno’s eyes widen.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, or put you in any pain.”

“You won’t hurt me. After all, you promised to protect me.”

He lifted his head from his hands.

“You… heard that?”

Renjun nodded.

“Now come in my bed I’m cold and these covers are thin.”

Jeno smiled and slowly climbed into the bed, making sure not to hurt him or put pressure anywhere that might hurt him. It resulted with him laying on his side, left arm resting on Renjun’s closest shoulder.

Renjun couldn’t get onto his side without immense pain, so he just laid on his back.

After a little while of silence, Jeno spoke up.

“I know you said you don’t remember anything, but Yukhei told me he wanted to let you know he tried to call it off.” He said, playing with the rough gown Renjun was wearing.

“It’s nice to know he tried.”

“He hurt you though, Renjun. He’s the reason this happened.”

“It was Jaemin who did it.”

“Renjun I know, but Yukhei planned the entire thing he told Jaemin exactly what to do to you.”

“It’s okay Jeno, I forgive him.”

“Renjun you can’t-“ Jeno stopped as he was starting to get upset, tears falling down his face once more.

Renjun turned his head.

“Come here, lay your head on my chest.”

Jeno looked at him, doubting it.

“I promise it wont hurt.” Renjun said, convincing him.

Jeno picked his head up and scooted closer to Renjun, putting his head on his chest.

“He hurt you, he put you here. You can’t even remember how we met, how can you forgive him so easily.” Jeno said, beginning to cry harder, and grabbing the covers and balling them up in his fist, and tightening his hold on the smaller boy.

Renjun moved his arm that was behind Jeno, and rested it on his shoulder, the other hand running through Jeno’s hair.

“It’s okay I promise. I’m in pain, but I’ll heal.”

“You better, or I’ll personally find Jaemin and Yukhei and-“

“Jeno don’t. I’m okay, and I’m with you. It’s all okay. You don’t have to worry now.”

Jeno let go of the covers and just laid on Renjun’s chest. Slowly but surely, he fell asleep knowing his soulmate was there, and that he was comforting him.

 

But while Renjun was playing with his hair, the memories flooded back. Little by little, he was piecing them all together. And from what he could gather he could remember it all after around 30 maybe more minutes.

The tears ran down his face as he looked at the sleeping boy on his chest.

The tears didn’t stop even though Renjun tried not to think about it. It wasn’t worth it to try and forget, because all he could do was remember.

Remember the whispers Jaemin spoke into his ear, the things he said to him. The things he did to him. The whispers rang through his ears, echoing over, and over, and over, as if his brain was torturing him.

_You fucking baby._

 

_You wanna finish what we started the other night?_

 

_You fucking disgusting whore._

 

It left him uncontrollably sobbing, to the point where he could barely breathe.

Jeno woke up, and sat up, looking at Renjun.

“Oh my god. Renjun, are you okay?”

Renjun felt paralyzed. Like he couldn’t move. 

He wanted so bad to tell Jeno he was okay.

But the crying wouldn’t stop.

The pain wouldn’t stop.

And Renjun lost control of his body completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renjun deserves so much better. Let me know what you thought in the comments, leave some kudos, as both keep me motivated to keep writing! I love you all, and as always, follow me on instagram @ yutaslovebot


	18. Starry Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry its been a while, I've been going through a lot lately, and its been hard to find the time, motivation, or the headspace to continue this story, along with the writers block I've had. I hope this chapter is interesting, and it's sad to say this story is beginning it's end. I can almost guarantee a few more chapters, but I'll let you guys know soon how long it has left :(. Thank you all for supporting as always, leave a comment and some kudos, and support Wayv's projects for their debut!! Trigger Warning: mentions of abuse, there's violence, and I believe that's it :) Enjoy, also I didn't edit this as I didn't have the time but I'll try to go back and fix it soon :)

His heart rate monitor was now off the charts along with blood pressure and so many other things that Jeno didn't know about. It felt like multiple alarms going off at once.

"Renjun? Renjun!!" Jeno was looking around, put a hand on top of his head.

Not only was Renjun crying uncontrollably but he was beginning to curl into himself, almost to the point of screaming in pain from how hard he was crying. The vital machines were beeping like crazy still, almost driving Jeno insane.

"NURSE, PLEASE SOMEONE HURRY!" Jeno screamed as loud as he possibly could, and then looked back at Renjun, trying to continue to stroke his head.

Nurses rushed into the room and analyzed the situation.

"Sir please back away from the boy." 

Jeno got up and stepped back.

He watched as the nurses tried to get him to calm down, but when that didn't work they had to sedate him in order to not do any further damage to his body, or his brain without a mental health professional present to help him. He was becoming a danger to himself, and the longer Jeno watched, the more his heart hurt.

A nurse came in the room with a needle, while a couple others tried to hold Renjun from moving.

The nurse with the needle stuck it in Renjun's arm, and almost immediately he relaxed. The nurses that were holding him lifted him out of the ball shape he had put himself in and slowly stretched him out as his muscles relaxed. They laid him down onto his back and watched as all his vitals started slowly declining to their regular rate.

Jeno felt like he was finally able to take a deep breath, and looked at the boy who now could barely move. The nurses checked his monitors one last time and fixed his IV, and left the room.

Once the nurses were out of the room Jeno almost ran at Renjun, who still had tears running down his face.

Renjun might not be able to move but he could still cry. So that's exactly what he did. He got trapped in his mind once again.

Jeno dropped to the bedside, and began stroking his arms.

“Hey, you’re okay, you’re okay. You’re with me you’re okay.” He began repeating these words over and over again, when they heard footsteps rushing in.

“What happened?!” Sicheng was beginning to start yelling.

Jeno whipped his head around, still petting Renjun’s arm.

“Jeno what happened.”

“I don’t know, I-I fell asleep on him, and he starting hyperventilating, crying and curling up into himself and I don’t know what happened, but they had to sedate him or something.” Jeno sniffled, all the boys running in a little bit after Sicheng arrived.

They all immediately went back to their seats from earlier, placing the extra food they brought for Renjun and Jeno on his bedside table.

 

They all waited, as Renjun’s eyes eventually closed, falling asleep again.

For a long time, they stayed in the room, either just paying all their attention to Renjun, or just falling asleep. But it eventually got dark, and Hyuck and Chenle began to receive texts and calls. They were both fast asleep, Chenle’s head on Hyuck’s shoulder, and Hyuck’s head on top of Chenle’s.

Yuta walked over to the boys, and shook them awake.

They both took deep breaths, and lifted their heads, also rubbing their eyes.

“Your parents are calling you two. I’m guessing they want you home, I can give you both a ride. I have to go pick some stuff up for the night anyways.”

“Yeah that would be nice.” Hyuck groaned.

They both ended up picking their phones up and called their parents back, letting them know they were on their way home.

Both boys walked over to Renjun’s bed, placed a kiss on his hand, and held it for a few seconds.

“Night, Junnie. I hope things get better.” Chenle whispered.

“Night, we love you.” Hyuck followed.

Yuta put his hands on their backs, and walked them out to bring them home.

 

 

 

************

 

 

Lucas watched as everyone besides him and Jungwoo left the waiting room.

“Lucas you didn’t do anything. Sure you brought up the idea, but you told him to stop, and called it off. You did the right thing.” Jungwoo softly spoke into Lucas’ ear while they were hugging.

 

“I started this Jungwoo. I have to do something.” He slowly pulled out of the hug, letting Jungwoo go. He walked out of the waiting room, and through the long hallways of the hospital until he walked outside.

Jungwoo followed close behind Lucas, and let him drive his car.

Jungwoo had no idea where Lucas was bringing them, but he trusted him.

They arrived at a house Jungwoo had not been before, though he was friends with a lot of people since he was a sort of new kid at the school and because he was on the football team.

Lucas parked the car and got out, walking into the house.

He opened the door, which seemed to be unlocked, into a messy house. He walked through the living room, and up the stairs.

“Jaemin, I’m coming in.” Lucas boomed into the house when he had arrived at a door at the end of the hall.

Lucas forced the door open, to see Jaemin curled up in the corner of the room. Lucas walked over and slapped the boy as hard as he could across the face.

“What the fuck Jaemin. I SAID TO CALL IT OFF.” Lucas’ face was bright red, and he was angrier than he had ever been before.

Jaemin broke into tears.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re not.”

“But-“

“Jaemin you don’t have to pretend. You don’t have to lie to me I know you don’t feel anything.”

Jaemin stared right at Lucas with a fake tear running down his face.

“I’m used to having to show emotion.”

“I know but you can be yourself around me, you know that.” 

Lucas sat down next to Jaemin on the floor, and put an arm around him.

“You need to get help.” Lucas said, looking over at the peach haired boy.

Jaemin doesn’t answer, mainly because he doesn’t know how. He’s never had to get himself out of this situation before.

His parents were divorced and never around, his brother was, except he was too busy being pressured by his parents and things in his life to even have time for him. 

Not to mention his father had tortured him for years, for as long as he could remember. Jaemin’s father would lock him in closets, beat him with belts, anything in the house he could find. He has scars littering his body from it. And after his father disappeared when he was 12 or so, his mother slowly became an absent figure in his life, leaving his brother to be his only caregiver. But even then, Jaehyun was 15, and couldn’t take care of his ever growing little brother for the rest of his teenage years. Not to mention Jaehyun had his own problems in his life.

“Will you go get help? For me?” Lucas looked at Jaemin.

Jaemin looked up at Lucas, and nodded.

Lucas got up, and pulled Jaemin up with him. He wrapped his arms around Jaemin and held him to his chest.

“I’m really happy you’ve agreed to this. I wanna help you.”

Jaemin didn’t respond, but Lucas didn’t care. He was just happy he was able to do something.

Lucas took out his phone and walked out of the room for a moment. Jaemin watched Lucas as he made a call, but there was no way he could know what he was saying. 

Eventually, he came back into the room.

“Jaemin, I just called the psychiatrist I’ve been looking into for a while. They said they can talk to you as soon as we can get there. Do you mind going now?”

Jaemin looked up and nodded.

Lucas then smiled a genuine smile.

“Ok, let’s go.”

Lucas walked out of the house, while Jaemin followed. Jaemin walked out with no care, but Lucas made sure the door was locked when they left.

Jaemin got in the backseat, while Lucas went into the drivers side.

“Hi Jaemin,” Jungwoo smiled.

“Hi Jungwoo.”

“Where are we going Lucas?” Jungwoo asked.

“We’re just going to bring Jaemin to a Psychiatrist, and stay for a little while, or leave, whatever he prefers. And then we’ll bring him home again and we’ll go home after.”

“Okay!” Jungwoo said a bit excitedly.

 

 

**********

 

 

Renjun was still asleep, and so were Sicheng, Jeno and Yuta. Yuta had come back after dropping the sleepy teens back at their places, and went back to his house and Sicheng’s to pick up clothes and blankets for all the boys.

When Yuta had walked into the room, he noticed Jeno laying the top half of his body on the hospital bed, still holding his soulmates’ hand. Sicheng was just asleep sitting up. Yuta walked over, and took blankets out of the bag, and draped them over the boys, kissing them both on the head, before going and falling asleep himself.

 

First it was toes, and then fingers, then legs and arms, and eventually Renjun was able to move his body. He opened his eyes, and slowly began moving his body, stirring both Jeno and Sicheng from their sleep while leaning on his bed.

Renjun then squeezed Jeno’s hand, as he had never let go, and Jeno shot up.

Jeno stood up, and stared at Renjun, as Sicheng had pretty much fully woken up at this point.

“How are you feeling?” Jeno asked.

“M’okay.” He softly smiled up at Jeno, causing him to tear up.

“Do you… remember?” Jeno asked, seeing the look of genuine fondness in Renjun’s eyes.

Renjun nodded, a tear falling down his face.

Jeno almost leaped onto the bed, holding Renjun as tightly as he could without hurting him. He pushed himself up, and got close to him. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jeno asked with a smile on his face.

“Grossssss, you both are gross.” Sicheng groaned.

“Yeah.” Renjun looked at Jeno, and nodded once again.

Jeno leaned in and kissed the boy he had thought he lost. He had never felt such relief in his entire life, and as they kissed, every once in a while he would pull back and smile, only to continue the kiss.

“Oh come on! I just woke up!” Yuta began groaning and covering his eyes.

They both pulled away and began giggling, and Jeno swears he had never seen something so beautiful in his entire life, as he looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes that seemed to have the entire night sky in them, the stars shining their brightest. And he wouldn’t want to look at any other sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave comments and constructive criticism if you'd like, it keeps me going! :)


	19. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has definitely been a while since I have posted, and during that time I've been through, a lot more than I'd like to talk about. But, I met NCT!!! I met them at Good Morning America, and saw them in concert in Newark, and was definitely the best experience of my entire life. I have some sad news, though. This chapter will be the last chapter of this story. I'll have more in the end notes, but if you don't end up reading them, thank you for your support. I hope you all are doing well, and will pass any exams you have coming up if you take them :)! I hope you all enjoy :)

After a few days, Renjun was discharged from the hospital, as his chest pain had eased, and the internal bruising and bleeding had been healed. The only thing left to remind them of that day was the concussion, the bruises, and the hickey.

Months passed, and everyone got closer.

It’s a miracle that they are doing so well.

But one miracle they thought they would never see is Jaemin getting help.

The entire time Renjun was in recovery, seeing doctors, and getting prescribed medicine, Jaemin’s name was not mentioned once outside the blank white walls of the therapist’s office. It was better that way. But when Jaemin came to Sicheng’s door, (Also where Yuta and Jeno now practically lived), none of them were prepared to see his face at the door, Lucas and Jungwoo standing right behind.

The door slams.

“No.” Sicheng said, and turned away from the door after locking it.

Yuta walked into the room after hearing the door.

“Who was it?”

“No one.”

Yuta walked over to the door’s little window, to see Jaemin, Lucas and Jungwoo still standing and waiting.

“What are they doing here?” Yuta turned and asked.

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

“But we can’t just leave them there and ignore them forever Chengie,” Yuta pleaded.

“Yes we can.”

Yuta looked out the window again, to see Jaemin looking concerned, and had turned around to talk to the boys behind him.

He reached for the handle, unlocked and opened the door.

“Yuta!” Sicheng began to scold, but Yuta wasn’t paying any attention.

Things were silent for a moment before Jaemin spoke up.

“Can I apologize?” Jaemin asked, and Yuta nodded.

“I’m…. I’m really sorry. I regret the things I did and I should’ve handled them differently. Most importantly I really want to apologize to all of you together, especially Renjun.”

Yuta looked at the boy, then to Yukhei, then to Jungwoo, who flashed a genuine smile.

“Come in.” Yuta said, with a small smile on his face, inviting them over to the couch.

Yuta felt a tug on his arm, and he was being pulled into the kitchen.

“Yuta.”

“I know what you’re thinking Sicheng. I know. I understand. We’ve both been through this, and sat by our brothers and have seen what he’s done first hand. But just think about something for a minute. Would you rather Renjun never hear an apology from him? He might be hurt by talking to him again, no doubt, but then at least from there he’ll be able to heal? Maybe get some closure? We can’t be sure, but do you really want to hold Renjun back from the apology and explanation he deserves?”

They were both silent for a moment, and Yuta could almost hear the gears grinding in Sicheng’s mind.

“Its just… every time he has seen Renjun it’s ended in pain, and I… I don’t want him getting hurt again.” Sicheng says as his throat begins to feel tight, and a tear rolls down his face.

“It’ll be okay, I promise,” Yuta said, pulling the hair away from Sicheng’s eyes, “We’ll be there with him. And so are Jungwoo and Yukhei. They’ll stop Jaemin from doing anything bad, okay? Let’s go in there and be strong.”

Sicheng nodded, wiping the tear from his cheek, and wiping his eyes.

There were footsteps coming down the stairs and a voice began.

“Yuta? Sicheng? What is all the noise, Jeno and I were just-“ the footsteps stopped on the stairs as he caught sight of the people sitting on the couch.

Sicheng looked at Yuta with wide eyes, and immediately turned on his heels to run into the living room, Yuta following close behind.

But by the time the boys all got to the living room the damage had been done. Renjun froze.

It felt like it did that day in the bathroom, when he had noticed it was Jaemin walking in and standing next to him. He felt useless, like he couldn’t do anything, most importantly, he felt trapped.

Everything flooded into Renjun’s mind. Every time Jaemin hurt him, every word, every threat, the noises and sounds, everything from those days came back. The more he tried to fight it, the more he remembered. 

 

He felt Jeno reach his arm down from behind him, intertwining their fingers, and talking to him. Though he couldn’t hear most of what Jeno said, he knows it ended in “I love you, you can do this.”

After a while, Renjun was able to tune into the world around him, and bringing himself to go sit on the couch next to Jeno, and across from Jaemin.

Yuta and Sicheng stood behind their brothers, showing their support by being there with them.

“Renjun, I’m so sorry.” Jaemin hung his head low.

“And before you say anything, please let me explain. I acted irrationally, and didn’t consider anyone’s feelings when I went through with the actions that not only affected you, but everyone around you, and me as well. I just want to let you know that if I could go back and redo everything between us I would. I’m glad you’re with Jeno. I know he treats you right. If you would want to stay friends, I would really like to.” 

Jungwoo then put his hand on Jaemin’s shoulder as if to tell him to say the rest.

Jaemin looks at the floor.

“I’ve been in therapy… Ever since that day. I know it’s only been 4 months since the incident and I’m only starting this journey to better myself, but I am working hard, and I am making progress. But with healing and that progress, I felt like by not apologizing to you that I left some wounds untreated, and I wanted to do this so we can both get better. I was recently diagnosed with Anti Social Personality disorder. But I won’t use that as an excuse because I know what I did was wrong. And I don’t want you guys to live your life despising me, and remembering one small thing about me. I’m so many other things than just a guy with Anti Social Personality Disorder. And I hope that by saying this, you guys can understand where I came from, and heal from this, as I will be trying to do the same.”

By the time Jaemin finished, they were all in tears. Not just because he apologized, but that it was genuine, and that the boy is actually trying to get better.

“Jaemin, I don’t think I can be friends with you,” Renjun says, surprising everyone at his sudden boldness, “at least not right now. I still need time. But I accept your apology. I’m really happy you came to apologize.”

“Thank you Renjun. For listening and being understanding.” Jaemin says, earning a small appreciation smile from Renjun. 

Then Yukhei apologizes after Jaemin, explaining the situation.

“I’d also like to apologize. Renjun I’m sorry for even trying to get back at you for something you couldn’t control, and that you didn’t know about. I’m going to therapy as well for my impulsive anger. I’m sorry for everything. But I wish you the best and I hope you get better, and recover. We’ll be here to talk if you ever have anything to talk about as well. Before I met Jungwoo, I was crushing on you for years. And apparently Jaemin had been crushing on me too. But once I met Jungwoo, my feelings for you were nothing compared to what I felt for him. Jaemin doesn’t have a soulmate. And he’s getting better at accepting that, and finding other people like him that he can relate to. But we are both really sorry about how we’ve treated you.”

“Thank you Yukhei, it really means a lot.” Renjun says, squeezing Jeno’s hand.

“One more thing,” Jaemin adds, “Sicheng I’m sorry for what I said about you and my brother. You didn’t deserve that, and neither did he. But I think he’d really appreciate if you could go see him and talk to him. He misses talking to you, and doesn’t want to leave things the way they are.”

Sicheng nodded. 

“Okay, I will.”

 

 

They all talked briefly for a few minutes. And by all it was just Jeno and Renjun talking to each other, Jaemin and Yukhei , and Yuta and Sicheng talking to Jungwoo. But when they all said goodbye and the door closed, it allowed everyone to let out a deep breath that they had been holding for what felt like hours.

 

 

It was a comfortable silence. Nothing like the tension filled ones from the past couple months.

 

Sicheng held out his arms, for everyone to come give him a hug. Renjun and Jeno stood up from the now-uncomfortable couch, and wrapped their arms around Sicheng. Yuta then piled in, all of them in a warm group hug that they all have been needing for a long time now.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before a small voice peeped out from the middle of the group hug.

“Guys?” Renjun spoke quietly.

 

“What is it?” Sicheng asked.

 

 

 

“Will everything finally get better?” He asked as if he was a curious toddler.

 

A hopeful smile found their way to Jeno, Yuta and Sicheng’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

“Of course.” Sicheng answered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Positive.” They all answered in unison.

 

 

 

A large smile formed on Renjun’s face, reaching to his eyes, as he hugged them all the more tighter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I think we’re going to be okay_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of another story, and I'm sad it's ending. I grew really attached to the storyline, and even though along the way I've lost, and gained friends, and been through so many other things, this story helped me through it all. It helped me portray the emotions that I was feeling inside, to others. And though this is not the best fic ever written, I sure did have lots of fun writing it. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of The Voice Of An Angel. Please follow my instagram: @/yutaslovebot to come talk to me, keep up with me, and check for any new stories I'll come up with in the future. I hope you all have a great day, and appreciate this story just as much as I do. Leave comments and Kudos, and as always, I'll be back :)


End file.
